Delving Into The MCU
by Crazy.mad
Summary: Six OC's are SI/inserted into the MCU and given the ability to make their own "characters" to live their new life as.One could pose as Peter Parker or a brother to Peter Parker or even as an Asgaurdian. Read to find out what and who these six chose to be and how far they can truly reach in the MCU.
1. Diving into the MCU

They say, don't walk towards the light.

That there is where death lies, waiting to claim its right.

I frankly disagree. All my life was spent in misery laying on a white bed in a white room with naught but my self for company. Sure, there was the occasional nurse that came in for the daily check-ups, but most of them never cared to communicate, too busy in their jobs to make the time of day. I don't blame them. They were there to do their jobs not to socialize. In my opinion it had to do with my family, they were always stiff and gave of the aura of being superior to those around them. I guess they had the right to do so as they were a part of the world's top 5 percent. Nurses probably thought that either I was as stuck up as my family or that if they were caught chatting to me rater that working then they might lose their jobs. I remember once a nurse had been nice enough to cheer me up and joke with me when I was younger but was yelled at by my mother for chatting to me rather taking care of my needs.

This nurse was my hero, she still made the time of day, at the end of her shift, to come and talk to me about the most random of stuff. I was young and don't remember her name, but she gave me hope and belief. Belief that there was some higher power out there that cared for us and loved us for who we are. She converted me from an atheist to a Muslim within the time I spent with her. She was kind and gentle and a motherly figure I didn't know I was missing so desperately in my life. She retired when I was about 11 and had moved to the UK so that her son could get better education and make something of himself.

My family, if it can be called that, included my father, mother, my elder sister and my younger brother. I would only consider my sister to be my closest family member but even then, we only ever talked for about an hour total in a week. Still though, I was lucky I was born to a rich family because since they could not spare me the time of day, they instead gave me a monthly pocket money of 200. money was to do as I like with. Unfortunately, that is the extent of my relations to my family. To them its was like giving me money and getting me health care was the epitome of care that they could give me. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for what they did and that they did not just disown me and let me fend for myself with a dysfunctional spine.

Anyways, enough about me, I am getting of track. I spent 23 years of life on earth chasing whatever took my fancy like a doctorate in cancer biology, genetics and bacteriology. I also dabbled in other fields in biology but dropping them after a while. Its amazing what a human brain can absorb when its only state of entertainment are the educational texts all day and every day. It also highlights few issues with the current educational system, see the human brain subconsciously retains what it finds interesting and forgets the boring. Hence why people excel at what they enjoy and recall most details retaining to their favorite shows and hobbies. My hobbies from childhood where to explore the unknown, now I know that sounds like a stretch but, I couldn't move from my positions and as such I could only explore via books and the internet. One might think my curious and adventurous side would make me a fan of documentaries and action adventure movies but my desire to cure my self and explore the world with my own eyes was larger. A combination of these factors led to me exploring the sciences relating to body and biology I general.

I was a well-known researcher and scientist who went by the name of Silver Black. Many companies and private organizations tried to get me to join them but as I had been using an alias, they had not been privy to my situation, so I just politely tuned them down. In return I was deemed as a somewhat arrogant and self-centered researcher that though himself above the other researchers, this may be because I lacked social skills and had at many occasions tried to correct other researchers' theory and papers and questioned many others about theirs. I, truth be told, had been asking out of general thirst for knowledge and drive to improve myself but I had understood to late that my questions had been an afront to their knowledge and my corrections had been condescending. Nevertheless, I had kept up with my pursuit to find a cure for my broken spine. I was somewhere in my teens, above 14 and below 18 can't seem to remember the exact age, when I had gotten bored of going through other researchers' papers and simply typed "restoring spinal injuries" into a search engine. The search results showed some researcher's and their paper that I was either going through or was going to go through in the near future but soon I came across a name.

DEADPOOL

So, I made and executive decision and clicked on this link.

Minutes later my world was in pieces, my mind lost and my heart struggling with my breaths lost. There it unheard of and fantastical solution to this mundane world problems.

I only admit this now, as I frolic towards the light, after my death. That I spent the entirety of 2 years going through and learning and enjoying the mainstream MCU and DC universe. It was after a lot of theoretical talk (fanboying) on forums that I finally decided to DEADPOOL myself.

I would upload a "how to" video on to the net but I won't so…ill give you the basics of my amazing genius instead. I researched cancer cell and broke down their structure, see cancer cells have a habit to replicate themselves like rabbits in heat. I broke the cancer cells till I found the strand of their structure that was responsible for their rapid regeneration. From here on it get a little funny, see I was 20 when I started research into cancer cells, but I had always used simulations and other peoples notes to do my research or simply hire some researchers to do some tests and give me the results. I had to do something with my small fortune that I had gathered over the years. But I digress, I found out some good news and bad news in February after my daily checkup went downhill and I had to go through other extensive tests. Bad news was that I had something that was similar hulks blood as instead of making my body near indestructible the blood was in fact breaking everything inside my body to add to itself. Basically, the white blood cells which are meant to protect the body from invaders now thought that everything else needed to be cleansed. Good news was that doctors had found out that I was in the early stages of cancer and could be cured.

Funny right?

Well anyways, I told the doctors that I would rather my cancer not be cured. This stumped not only the doctors but also my family. But what hurt the most was the pity in their eyes and hope in the eyes of my little brother. I mean let's be honest, if I die the inheritance is his. Oh and my elder sister left the family and ran away with some man she loved but at least she left me an apology and hope to forgive letter, typical rich girl falls for poor boy drama. Anyways, I used this opportunity to ask a 'I-am-going-to-die-have-pity-on-me-loan' of my father of 1.5 billion dollars. Again, did I fail to mention that these people had moved up in the world? At least they were doing something while they were away from me.

I used the money to start a company called Raven Inc. This is where it goes a bit dark so close your eyes.

Kekekekekkekekek

Did you SEE what I did there. Haaaa…. I'm funny. Maybe? I Think?

*Throat clear*

Seriously though, I spent a week or so searching the dark web using the most secure channels I could find. I was looking for human traffickers and a slave to buy. I needed someone that was broken, wont challenge me and would do anything for the slimmest chance of returning home. Now remember that hero nurse I talked about previously. I was a converted Muslim, but I was going to commit a big crime, enslaving another human being. A being that is repeatedly preached about as my equal in everything no matter the case. Before I could further question my actions, I had found something, I proceeded with my plans and completed the purchase through questionable means. A week later a 17-year-old was brought in by my care taker (think Jarvis or Alfred) who I had told that she was a runaway girl and a sister to one of my online friends and that I would look after her for a while till she decides to returns home. He seemed unsure but thought better than to question and just let it parents either didn't care or weren't informed in the first place.

The girl, when I had asked her of her origins, had told me she was from the middle east where war was at its best and people at its worst. She had been sold to human traffickers out right by her own brother so that he could get enough money to leave the country with his own wife and child. Fortunately for her the traffickers were decent as far as traffickers go and didn't want to break her.

"Most like to break the toys themselves, they told me" Amina stated in a platonic voice to me with defiance in her eyes and satisfaction after seeing me like I am.

"I bought you girl, because I need a pair of arms and legs" I got straight to the point, I was already running out of time and panic was starting to set in.

"I doubt my limbs would like nice attached to your torso…sir" she tried the whole platonic monotone thing, but I could hear the ridicule, amusement and satisfaction cramped into her sentence.

"Just do as I say, and you'll be an official American citizen with a few million in your bank account by the end of this. "I told her after having a good proper laugh in probably the last few months.

Even now I believe I saw her roll her eyes at me, but I never could tell with that girl. Mainly because I was intent on watching her face and reading her every move like she was the best subject I ever read. After a sigh she just gave in, now don't go correcting me if I'm wrong but, I think it was due to the fact that I had a room dedicated to her, allowed her to order and wear anything she liked and do basically do as she pleased other that ignore me or deny me anything. Now Imagine living in a war zone where people die on a day-to-day basis and rely on luck to live through the day, where there is little choice in shelter and food. Then Imagine moving into a well kept mansion where you have food, shelter freedom and safety as long as you follow a few would be the same as moving from hell to heaven and being told that everything is fine as long as the golden apple isn't eaten. I'm pretty sure I just described Stockholm syndrome, but I never studied phycology, so I don't really know.

It took 2 years for the labs and the company to be set up and be organized and structured enough under my supervision. Me and Amina had a sort of understanding and were more like friends now and I think deep down she understood more about me than I understood about myself. I like to think of her as my very own Pepper Potts. She's even grown a spine and is now telling me when I actually want something or if I'm just being childish or just straight-up stubborn for no reason.

On the science end of things, I had been using plant cells as base to see what occurs when the regenerative gene is shoved into it when cloning the plant. There where some plants that accepted the regenerative gene into their cloning, but they always burnt themselves out in a day or to. A clone already has a shortened lifespan but when the cells regenerate like there is no tomorrow then unfortunately there really isn't a tomorrow for it. It burns out too quick and can't gather enough sustenance to keep going. Without realizing It I had created extremis except there was ashes and dust after the process and no explosion of any sort.

This was the biggest failure of my entire life. I had tried to recreate Deadpool but instead I got extremis. Don't get me wrong it can still heal me but its like what happened to . He tried to create the SS Serum but created the hulk instead.

Fortunately, I still had a year to go before I died so I could work on retracing my steps for Deadpool healing as extremis, while discovered, is still out of my range to perfect.

"Sir?" Amina interrupted my thought and brought me out of my mind space.

"Yes, Amina?" I questioned after taking in a deep breath to e gather myself and readjust to my surroundings.

"The poison, Sir" she said as she extended a vial of clear viscous liquid with a reddish tint.

"Ah, yes" I said and swallowed the liquid inside the vial whole. I then thanked Amina and closed my eyes to let unconsciousness claim me.

I had been using more and more potent poisons since I found out about my disease. See if the white blood cells are busy attacking and cleansing the poison then my body is safe from being attacked. My blood cells have also nearly cleansed me of any cancer. That reminds me I should probably irradiate myself and give my self some form of cancer perhaps that would keep me from dying and extend my life more?

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

My white blood cells are key to Deadpool Serum.

Huh!

I think I'll coin that term.

It took me another half a year to create the Deadpool Serum and another half to perfect extremis mainly because I not had DS to counter the problems in the plants.

I pulled a Tony Stark and made Amina CEO of Raven Inc as I approached my death bed.

I told Amina to inject me with the DS soon after I start to flatline on the monitor. I also gave her access to a peculiar file called EIDITH.I had to leave a note behind of what it meant since she was never good with acronyms. This was the file that told held information on how to create sturdier and more yielding crops that required little to no food just a diluted shot of DS. Raven Inc in no time would reach top ten in the fortune 500's as It would solve world hunger and global pollution as now you would be able to throwdown a forest anywhere whenever you want. The last file was a way to generate fossil fuels by reversing some of the effects of extremis but I never got to finish that.

WAIT! WAIT!

WAIT!

WAIT!

I just realized.I have been sprinting toward the light for what seems like hours but I have yet to reach anywhere.

Why?

"Oh SHIT!"I had just realized that Deadpool never recovered from cancer and had merely countered it while I had tried to cheat death by using DS meaning that I would…I would…..forever be stuck between life and death.

"In Limbo" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks as the worst realization struck my cold dead heart

Kekkekekkekeke

That was a dead joke I know

Kekkekekkekek

Great now I cant tell if I should be laughing or crying

"Definitely crying" Amina spoke up from behind me. Not only scaring me to the dea…..wait would it now be scaring half alive?

"I see your sense of humor is still as damaged as ever"

"hold my fudging cock, how in the milky way did you get behind my anus" I tried to joke again hoping against all hope that my dear Amina would correct me on..

"Uranus, you mean "she finished my thoughts with a smirk.

"why are you here?" I asked with general curiosity and a surprising amount of calm.

"For a Deadpool lover you do tend to forget me don't you?" she questioned me with a disappointed sigh only a parent would give their child

"Wait, Cable? Damn have you been working out?"

'Amina' first looked down at her own physique the looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk

"fine I'll give you that one, Cable IS kind of forgettable" she said in a conceding tone

"heh, anyways Death care to help the little guy move on or move back? "I queried with a gallon full of hope.

"Normally those that cheat me, TRY to cheat me and run from me. I usually chase down with sadistic glee. Since you know this chick got nothing else to do" she glared at me when she said try and like the man I was I stared directly at the ground at my whistling all the while.

"YES!" I suddenly shouted

"You said NORMALLY!" I screamed with lungs that no longer work

KKEKEEKEKE

Dead joke

Ok ill stop now.

"You created a solution to World Hunger, you created a solution to world pollution and lessened the risks of global warming. Moreover, you did this while stuck in a bed with you will tested everyday. ALL this earned you some GOOD karma" she looked at me appraisingly

"you remained unmoving while your sister struggled against your family while you could do something. You watched as a mother, that raised you as her own, moved away to get a better future for her son and again you did nothing. Did you not state that she was your hero, you even follow her faith." she looked at me with that dreaded pitying look and the cold glance of disapproval.

I could feel myself shrink with every work she spoke. I could have help that nurse any time in my life but was too busy trying to solve my own issues to care, same thing happens again to my sister. Last thing she didn't mention was the worst thing I ever did. What I did with Amina.

"Looking across your karma score,

You who chose the name Silver Black,

You who was born on 1st of January 2050

You who died on the 23rd of June 2073

Have been granted special passage and been graced with the title of the chosen champion,

You, one of the Six

Will be forgiven for you misdeeds and allow to live with great boons in the next lyfe"

With each sentence Death shocked me and set my nerves on fire.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by light and completely blinded.

**AN**

**New to writing. **

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**GOOD Day**

**Also i wrote this as a spur of the moment at like 2 in the morning so if there are any mistakes, then please let me know and ill try to correct them.**


	2. The Chosen Six

I could feel my eyes burning but just as the pain registered with me, I had already adjusted to the blinding white light. It was an empty vastness filled with me and what seemed to be a few other humanoid shapes.

"The Chosen Six" a distorted voice spoke seemingly from everywhere.

"You six, share the same moment of death, proceed not to deaths realms for reasons know to you and death alone. See, in religious texts paradise is a realm that fulfills all your wishes, you all wished to go to this MCU or thought of it in your last moments" A figure with a blurred face spoke.

"Can we speed this up? I really just wana dive straight in.." a kid about the age of 13 with black unruly hair and ocean blue eyes spoke.

I just realized that I could not make out another feature just the hair and eyes of all the other people around me. It was like something was blocking me of thinking further or remembering anything else about these people.

Just as the kid finished his sentence, a game character creation screen popped up in front of everyone. The kid was already murmuring excitedly and doing something on the screen.

I was already familiar with the augmented reality tech from my time so that nothing of this ew screen and just scrolled through.

"what the SH*t!" a high-pitched shout called everyone's attention.

The girl? I am assuming the figure was a she because I got a similar feeling that told me the kid was well…13. So working with the assumption she was in fact a she, most of us just raised our eyebrows at her.

"Ah…. sorry?" she said sheepishly while also scratching the back of her head.

The kid on the other hand was super excited and jumping in joy. "NO!NO! I know exactly what you mean like this shiz is crazy!" exclaimed the 13-year-old

"Please calm yourselves. Some of the races and species are out of your karma range or are simply impossible for us to grant you" spoke the old figure, which I believe would be the one above all.

"Each one of you is a believer in some type of higher power. The higher power matters little. What matters is that each one of you is revered as a saint in the world you left behind. The good karma earned will be the currency you can use to build your character. Selecting their features, origins etc." the old figure stated as he gestured towards the character creation screens.

"what's the time line like?" asked a man to the left with surprisingly pink hair and grey eyes.

"You can decide the DOB of your character unrestricted by any limitations" the ancient being answered.

"I am silver black. Hi" I introduced myself to the others and grabbed their attention. "I personally think that we should decide a few things before we dive into this."

"Like what?" the kid asked

"Some ground rules." I stated plainly "Like what do we do with the infinity stones etc" I continued

"i agree" spoke the pink headed person

Others nodded in agreement and I continued addressing the group.

"I'll ask a few questions and we can use the answers to set limitations and guidelines that we are all comfortable with." I said to the attentive group and continued when I got nods or other gestures signaling their agreement with me.

"who here wants to be a straight up superhero?" I asked.

Three people answered in the positive while I and another simply kept quiet.

"…anti-hero? "I asked a directed question towards the oters that had kept quiet.

"ya…" answered the guy answered the pink haired guy.

"Depends…" indicated the short haired platinum blonde woman with yellow pupiled woman.

"I have a first suggestion already." I told the group." There are already 2 different groups forming, so I suggest we leave a grace period of 16 years before we compete or conflict with one another."

The 'Hero-side' nodded and accepted immediately while the other anti-heroes had a few questions relating this. The questions themselves were rather minor and details relating them were hammered out soon enough.

The guidelines and rules were quickly negotiated and accepted while I had another proposition.

The proposition was that no infinity stones would be used by us personally, but we can gain ownership of them by a simple rule of finders' keepers. The infinity stones in the hands of the enemies were fair game, however.

The proposition was met with immediate resistance from the 'hero-side' but accepted even more quickly by the anti-hero side.

It took some convincing but I managed to get the proposition passed and accepted by all.

Last of all, the kid decided that we give out our hero names so that we can identify each other and call for help from each other if needed.

I instantly countered this by arguing that we give out other code-names and agree to broadcast the code in case of emergency instead. This way a person that doesn't wish to become a hero can safely detach themselves and live a normal life. After all if we gave out our chosen names then we endanger our normal life should anyone here go villain or be mind controlled. In the end we agreed that making a media account with a certain pattern would be used to identify and contact one another.

I further took a moment to ask the anti-hero side to talk to me in private and ask the elderly person to move us to a private space. A wave of his hand and I'm alone with the 'pinky' and 'blondy'.

"Why did you ask us here?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow and a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"…because a conflict with the heroes is inevitable" stated 'pinky' before I could respond.

"Exactly" I agree with the pink haired man with up-turned lips.

"...and you called us here to what... plot against them?" asked the woman.

"yes" I answered seriously.

After taking a sigh the woman gave in and gestured me to continue.

"I propose we co-ordinate with each other and try to benefit of each other. The resulting team up would be much better than the heroes Rag-Tag group." I supply to the other 2.

the now grinning pink-haired man furthers my point. "The heroes would try to get in our way if we wish to end a peculiar villain. Moreover, you wish to be able to fight the heroes better if something like civil war does occur."

"KEKKEEKE!" I laughed a full belly laugh. I knew me and this guy were going to be best of friends.

"have you guys played any MMORPG's?" now questioned the blonde woman.

While the pink haired man seemed to know what an MMORPG was, I was clueless and had to ask them to fill me in on that. They filled me in but also each other on MMORPG's. It turns out that we are not only from alternate universes but also of different times. It turns out I was from the 2050's while the guy was from 1990's and the woman was from 2020's.

"Time to decide who will take what role in the group" I declared to the other 2. It seemed that I was quickly taking the position of the group leader and the others had no issues with this as they simply went along with me taking the lead in conversations now.

"I'm probably gana between a warrior and a tank like…" spoke 'pinky'.

"Hulk? Thor?... no more like Captain America, right?" I half asked and half supplied.

"Isn't hulk like a berserker, tank and monk warrior mixed into one?" asked the blonde lady.

"Probably…" I shrugged.

"I'll go support mage. I'll probably go as a student of the mystic arts." The lady stated nonchalantly. Almost like being so close to the Ancient One wasn't an actual issue. I mean technically Ancient One let of Kaecillias so It sands to reason that she wouldn't cause an issue over the little blonde student.

"I'll go as a mix between assassin and ranger like the black widow then" I supplied with a sigh.

We quickly finished our planning and asked the old deity to return us to the others. As it turns out time doesn't exists in this realm so the heroes didn't realize we had gone of and planned ahead. To them we hadn't done anything other than look at our character creation screen but then again, they could have done the same as us and we wouldn't have realized.

Eventually, the character creations were completed, and we all stood in front of the old man about to learn a few other things about the world we were about to travel to. He simply told us that mythologies truly existed in this universe and that we could convert from our religions if we wanted to.

I personally left my religious following of Islam. Simply because the things I might do in this universe weren't the most ethical or ones that would get you good karma. i was straight up planing the murders of a few key individuals already you see.

We all, soon after, were surrounded by the same bright light from earlier and transported probably to our new lives.


	3. Waking up in the MCU

"My King! My Queen! The young price is finally waking" spoke a bald woman straight after interrupting a meeting between the council. Normally such an act would have been thought of as unfathomable. People did not simply barge in on a council meeting and spoke before they were aloud to speak by the King or the Queen.

The King and Queen were already out of the room before the woman had even finished her sentence. Their pace was only a tad bit behind that of running.

They soon made their way to the room where a 7-year-old boy lay surrounded by heavily advanced monitoring equipment. Next to bed one could even see a hologram resembling the boy, but the holographic structure showed all the internal systems of the boy and how they were working.

A man standing next to the hologram, upon seeing the King & Queen quickly typed some things into the keypads next to the hologram. The hologram quickly switched to one focused on the head of the boy showing how the neurons were functioning in the brain.

The difference in the brain activity was becoming more and more visible as the systematic impulses in the neurons were becoming more and more chaotic.

"He's finally waking" The queen muttered to the King but one could tell she was speaking more to assure herself than anything. The way she was practically crushing the hand of the King was very telling in and of itself.

"Yes…" was all the king spoke. Situations where the king had become disorientated and speechless were very rare and far in-between.

_**My Perspective/POV Change**_

"ArgHHaaa!" a struggled moan escaped my lips. I again, was laying, on a damned bed. The bright white room was blinding, and my eyes were struggling to adjust to the sight.

I was quickly supported by people on each side of me as I tried using my arms to lift myself into a sitting position.

"AHHHHHHH!" A scream tore through my throat and my grinding teeth. I could feel myself blacking out again as the weird sensation in my legs nearly overpowered my conscious.

Upon my scream the people around me ran around the white room like headless chickens pressing keys left and right, possibly trying to find out why I was in pain.

A couple wearing weird cloths were next to me very quickly. I knew this was the King and Queen of Wakanda. I had chosen to be born as T'Challa after all.

I could feel the sensation in my legs go numb as a needle was felt in my spine and a sensation of ice took over from my waist down.

Feeling less pain and far more in control I had to begin acting like a idiot.

After all I was meant to be a newborn in the body of a five-year-old. This, I believe, occurred because a conscious of a 23-year-old was added to a new born's brain. The undeveloped brain, in a way to protect itself, blocked the collection of memories in a part of itself and started to rapidly expand neurons and opening channels to better accommodate the conscious or collection of memories as it were. This meant that 'I' or the 'conscious' ere trapped until the brain was developed enough.

This meant that I, T'Challa, was in a comatose state for about five years. On the other hand, this meant that I , as a five year old, had a brain that would be as advanced any other normal 23 year old's.

An early developed brain meant that my brain would develop even further throughout my childhood and my teenage years.

" #%^**^%$# ?" The Queen spoke lowly while extending her hand towards me.

I had no Idea of what she said to me so I just looked at her blankly then towards her hand. I still had a part to play though so I extend my own, now tiny hand, towards hers acting as curiously as I could.

It must have worked she looked both over-joyed and immensely pained at the same time.

The King on the other hand was having what seemed like a heated conversation with the men with the typical medical white coats.

The Queen spent a few more hours with me continuously speaking to me about what I shall probably never find out.

She did a few gestures and I repeated and occasionally repeat a word she spoke while giggling.

She laughed a few times but I could see a glint I her eyes. The woman, my mother, had realized that something was up and she was trying to find out what.

When she left though, I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. This woman in this life had already talked to me more and laughed with me more than my mother from the previous world.

I woke up at afternoon the next day and I could now feel a little tingling sensation below the waist.

It wasn't as overwhelming as yesterday but still a little uncomfortable to feel. I instantly understood what was happening. My conscious was trying to quickly adapt to finally being able to feel my legs. However, the brain was trying to process to much to fast, even if my brain was equivalent to that of a 23 year old's I still needed to go through rehab to get a 'feel' for my legs.

The doctors on the other hand had decided to numb my legs and slowly decrease the dose of the painkiller so that I slowly get used to the feelings in my legs.

The Queen was by my side again after a while of me being awake. This time however , she was accompanied by a 11 to 12 year old girl. I picked up a name when the girl gestured to her self and repeated her name a few times.

"Shari!" I shouted purposely mis-pronouncing her name.

"S-H-U-R-I" she said more slowly while also shaking her head left and right.

So I decided to have some fun

"S-H-A-R-I" I shouted at her while quickly shaking my head left and right quickly.

The Queen had an up-turned lip, obviously finding this amusing while Shuri just took a deep breath and sighed.

FEW YEARS LATER

It's now been 3 years since I woke up and today is my 10th birthday. I 'grew-up' quickly and proved myself as a never seen before genius. This, however, did not change that the fact that Wakanda was the most advanced nation on the planet and I had a lot to learn. I spent most of my time in the palace's private library after quickly learning the local language.

I had chosen Wakanda as my origins place simply because I wanted early access to vibranium tech. T'Challa was replaced by me because he had a claim on the Wakandan throne, but I had not considered their being an elder sibling of mine. I had spent most of my karma to be T'Challa and the rest to delay his birth to the 2000's.

The older version of Shuri so far has left me to my devices and dotted on me quite often but not often enough to be annoying. I quite liked her. Unfortunately for her, as the heir to the throne of Wakanda, Shuri had to learn governance and politics while I could chase any subject I desired.

The situation had been switched from the original black panther. I was the genius inventor while she was the caring Queen to be.

Back on topic, I had spent most of my time trying to understand the history of metallurgy and all that the Wakandan's had learnt so far. I had yet to dive into vibranium specifically as that would be difficult to understand. How could I understand vibranium if I didn't even understand the basics of metallurgy?

I had also been given my private quarters in which I had setup my personal computing rig.

My first project on this rig was to try and create a JARVIS for myself. Nevertheless, even with quantum computing rig in my room I was quickly finding out that quantum computing coding languages were not quite so easy to use and implement.

Thus, now was my time to take on the persona of Silver Black.

I would use the name of Silver Black to give out private projects to wakandan firms to complete certain tasks for me. Of course, I needed money for this and I had just the way to make money.

The year was 2008, the same year that Tony Stark gets kidnapped for the Jericho missiles and comes out of the caves as iron man.

First, when Tony Stark disappears the stark industries stocks would drop.

Secondly, the stocks further drop when he shuts down the weapons manufacturing side of the company.

If I buy out all the stocks, I can get my hands on then ill be one rich boy this time next year. As for Obidah Stane? Can he track me to Wakanda or even be a threat to me? Of course not, so I would be free to invest and buy up stark industries.

The problem is that I am still an eight years old and such cant use the gold pile the crown sits on or even ask for money from my parents. If I want something, in the palace, then I get it. So, asking for a large amount of money would be suspicious. Thus, to avoid all that, I went to the oldest trick in the book.

Firstly, I took a deeper look at the computer software to see the standard networking protocols. I didn't have a high understanding of quantum computing but that didn't mean I couldn't search up things I wanted to know. Using the private net that only wakandan government officials can use I looked up relevant information relating how wakandan computers interact with the larger net. I may or may not have used Okoye's details to gain access. She was still in training and was recently given access to the net to familiarize her self with government systems.

Diving deep into the computer given to me, I found that this particular system of mine accessed the wider net with more restrictions and regulations. Furthermore, each site I visited would be logged for inspection. I was very thankful that they hadn't put in a keylogger into my keyboard. That would have raised questions I couldn't blame on simple curiosity.

After deleting some regulatory and restrictive code and writing some simple code that would send signal every day for the same website, logging me as visiting some quantum computing site on the government tracking logs. I hope that would buy me a few weeks for me to do all I wanted to.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Turning my computer off and giving myself a once over I said.

"You may enter."

After the doors parted, in walked Shuri in ceremonial clothes.

"it's is not your coronation yet is it?" I asked pointedly looking at her ceremonial clothes. "Did father finally…."

"Don't finish that sentence…whatever you were going to say, was bound to be bad" she interrupted me.

"Can you blame me?" I asked with a hint of venom in my voice.

"Move on little brother…. I will one day also have to go through this very same thing." She tried placating me.

Taking a deep breath, I marched towards the throne room where the ceremony would be held.

History had been of the MCU that I had known of had already gone of tangent and screwed me. King T'Chaka of Wakanda had made friends while attending the UN meetings. One had been a king of another minor European nation and since I was not in the line for Wakanda's throne I was going to be shipped of as a fiancé to a princess of unknown origins to an unknown nation. I had a feeling that my father cared less for the political alliance this arrangement would gain us in the UN but more of the fact that some people on the council supported me to be the one to take the throne next. I could understand where my father was coming from. After all, I gave of a feeling of a detached genius with too much confidence and a certain amount of arrogance and he feared that I might grow up and try to fight for the throne. Something that was my sister's birth right and that I might tear up not only the family but whole of Wakanda in the process.

By arranging my marriage with some European princess in line for the throne of her own nation. He believes that I would be satisfied with this and has allowed me to return to Wakanda once year for a few weeks to meet and greet everyone. I won't argue, I wanted the Wakandan throne but I wanted the advanced knowledge more.

Arriving at the throne room I stride straight down the middle and kneel near the actual throne seat.

"Greeting My King, Afternoon Mother" I greeted loud enough for everyone to hear me. The stark difference in my greeting had the exact effect I wanted, to let mother know that I still cared for her as much as ever but the same cannot be said for a certain someone.

I didn't care much for the arrangement that he made but distancing me from my mother certainly made me hate the man. I had finally found out what motherly love was and now I was to go away after a few years of being conscious and barely interacting with her.

"Rise" T'Chaka spoke in a firm voice. It was hard to get a read on him at the moment.

I did as he instructed and stood straight and firm that would belie an actual 8-year-old. Shuri was soon stood next to me in a more relaxed manner but her forgoing of and sort of greetings stated her stand on the situation at hand.

Did I mention how I loved this sister of mine? Seriously she's the best, when she heard of what was to happen to me, she nearly tore the old man a new one. That was perhaps the only day mother turned a blind eye to any sort of misbehavior. Don't get me wrong, our mother has corrected and even given us certain tasks as punishment over the years for misbehaving. Her turning a blind eye to Shuri's misbehavior was a blatant statement as one she ever made. She was a politician and damn good one at that you see.

"The squad of War-Dogs is ready to accompany you for your journey. Say your farewells." T'Chaka said as if devoid of emotions.

"I look forward to seeing you at my wedding mother. I shall not trouble you by returning every year for so little time." I said half- jokingly.

"The fate of our people resides with you; I hope you do better." I said to my sister next to me and casually walked out of the room like this wouldn't affect me. I would say I pulled that off perfectly considering my previous life where I had to pretend NOTHING bothered me much.

What troubled me was that I had to downgrade drastically considering that I was to pose as a third world countries prince.

Soon I was on my journey with the war-dogs as my escorts. The journey was very draining to say the least. We traveled to the closest country with an airport via car then took a 7-hour flight to Symkaria. This was the first time I had learnt where I was going, now I just needed to find out who was my fiancé was.

I eventually pulled a war-dog into a conversation to dig out information from him but he kept deflecting my attempts masterfully and actually changing topics easily. Now that I think about it, it wasn't my brightest moment. I had essentially tried to pry information out of trained Wakandan spies, but In my defense I was now panicking and growing more and more desperate as time went by. I was being forced into this completely blind and I didn't like that one bit.

The dreaded moment soon arrived as now me and the war dogs were being guided towards the throne room. I was meant to be impressed as this country was meant to be more advanced than Wakanda, but I knew the true Wakandan cities and it was like comparing Asgard's palace to Hogwart. While impressive on its own just wasn't enough to be worth anything to me, but I had a part to play and it seems theses people will force me to play. Everyone I have passed so far has been respectful but subtle their looks of superiority were not missed by me. After all to these people I was near enough a pauper prince.

We eventually reached the throne room where we were announced and allowed to enter. Many people were present in this room but not a single girl close to my age. I hoped against hope that the old man hadn't married me of to some woman over twice my age.

"Greetings, young prince." The white-haired middle-aged man, sat on the supposed throne, greeted me.

"Greetings, your highness." I sincerely regretted not paying attention during my politics and etiquettes lessons.

"It's a magnificent castle, very well maintained." I spoke after a moment, I'm pretty sure I was meant to praise him or his nation or something…. I think?

"No need for such manners, lad. I can see you that your uncomfortable with them. Truth be told I don't very much like them either, so let's just forget about them." He spoke mostly amused, but hints of seriousness were not missed.

"Yes, thank you. I too, much prefer a comfortable and friendly conversation instead." I confessed.

"Now, I'm sure you had a long journey and must be wishing to rest. My daughter, your fiancé, awaits you in your room. She wished to talk to you privately when you arrived." The king of Symkaria said with a defeated tone.

"By your leave then" I nodded toward the king of Symkaria and walked out of the throne room. In the hallways stood a few servants that guided us towards my room. The servants themselves seemed stiff and on edge whilst they guided took just a few minutes to arrive to my designated room.

"We shall stand guard at the door." Stated the leader of the squad of the war dogs.

"When do you return to Wakanda?" I asked casually.

"We return when you do, young prince."

"You mean that you will stay here to guard me?" I asked with suspicion.

"It's our duty to guard you." He stated plainly.

What went unsaid was that War-dogs were usually given long term missions and were reputed to hold a post given to them until they were relieved of their duties by the king.

Now ignoring them, I simply walked into my room. I was exhausted and wished to get this conversation out of the way and pass out on my bed.

Entering the room, I saw the large doors that lead to the balcony. There on the balcony was a silver haired girl perhaps my 2-3 years my elder.

As she heard the doors open and shut, she turned to face me.

"It's nice to meet you, prince T'Challa" she said in a well-mannered tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess…." I stated sheepishly.

"Sablinova, Silver Sablinova." the princess supplied easily.

"My apologies…. I was refused any information regarding our current arrangement and as such I'm at a loss here" I continued dryly.

"Worry not, about that, my prince. I merely wished to introduce myself and state a few things before we continued with our unique arranged _relationship_." She waited a bit after saying this to let her words settle in. After getting no reaction out of me, she continued.

"I wish to state that currently I am learning self-defense and how to wield a firearm properly. I will not give these up at any cost and if that thought disturbs you then please contact king T'Chaka and call this arrangement off." She stated almost defiantly and strode off before could even respond and closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath and trying to relax, I quickly changed clothes and went to bed. Ill think more on everything so far when I'm not exhausted out of my mind.


	4. Settling in Symkaria

I woke to a chilling breeze, turns out I had left the doors to the balcony open and passed out. It seemed to be close to mid-day now but the clouded dark shy made it difficult to check.

After getting dressed properly I made my way to the throne room where I would get my _schedule_ as it were. I would most likely be told about who would tutor me and in what and then be told to get on with it in more politer terms.

A few minutes later, I stood corrected and shocked as the King had basically told me that I would be spending my time learning on the job and would forgo tutoring in most subjects to focus on whatever I wanted.

I could see why the king would do that. Symkaria was a patriarchal society and he was worried that if I became more involved with the countries politics then his daughters influence might become secondary to my own. This was also why silver Sablinova had approached me last night, to ensure that I didn't act out and try to stop her from doing something she liked. I could, if I wanted to, cause a fuss about a 'lady learning un-lady like things' such as firearms and self-defense. That was probably worried about, me stopping her from doing what she wanted.

I really didn't care about the bloody throne or the court politics but the king had given me exactly what I wanted and also managed to side-line me from the court influence. This was PERFECT, I wasn't one for politics or etiquettes and now I could go back to my projects again.

Thanking the king for his generosity I made my way to my wing of the castle. My wing was dedicated to me and I had the king's permission to do whatever I wished with it. I was also given some spending money to redecorate the wing as I pleased.

The money, however, was used for other purposes. First and foremost, was my need to start working on my projects again so I spent some money on bringing in some decent equipment into my wing. I used the money first to make a poor-man's version of my computing rig and since this wasn't a quantum computer, I was able to recode most of the system to ensure security.

Stark had 'disappeared' soon after that and many of the stake and share holders were losing confidence and selling their shares for cheaper and cheaper. I bought as many shares and stocks as I could in the few months stark had been gone.

While I was waiting on Starks re-emergence to make some decent profit. I interacted a bit silver Sablinova. She wasn't hateful as one would expect, after all she too didn't want this arrangement either, but she was going through with it just as I was. She was still wary of me and unwilling to interact unless necessary but not hateful or resenting and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to deal with the whole drama that would come from an arranged marriage.

She was also using her own resources and connections to run a few humanitarian projects. I had overheard her trying to convince a few lords to help her in her projects. That is rather impressive since she is just a 11 year-old-girl. I gave her a little help by handing her a few papers that stated how to cut costs, streamline the logistics and how to either bypass the lords or 'convince' them to help.

I have yet to still see Sablinova since then, probably busy implementing changes to her projects.

A few months after disappearing in the middle east, stark did re-emerge and was now in medical care in a military base in the middle east. He was due back to America in the next few days.

This was my window of opportunity; stark has re-emerged and the confidence in Stark industries in returning. I would use these few days to sell my stocks for higher prices than for what I bought them for. A few days later stark would hold a press release and the confidence would reach an all-time low and that's when I buy everything again.

I would have enough shares to be a minor shareholder at stark industries. I could either hold onto those shares to get big fat dividends or I sell them to the highest bidder when Tony reveals himself as iron man. People would be falling over each other to get a even a minor stake in Stark industries then.

True to point, shortly after stark called a press release. I became a shareholder of stark industries. What I hadn't counted on was people being desperate to jump ship from Stark to Hammer and selling their shares and stocks for a lot cheaper than I had realized. I could now be classed as a major shareholder of Stark industries. No, I am going to be classed as perhaps one of THE major shareholders once Obadiah Stane is dealt with.

"Now I just had to wait till the end of the year to be truly rich, I could always pass time by working on a few projects…." I lowly muttered to myself as I stared at my computer screen.

Suddenly, I got the idea to re-create a special virus I had heard about in my previous life. It was like a worm; it infiltrated any system then replicated itself and sent the new copy into another system to repeat the cycle again. In my previous life this virus was researched In depth as this particular virus only completed its cycles but caused no harm to any systems it infiltrated.

If I could replicate such a virus, I could have an in into all the systems that ever connected to the net or any other infected machine. I could use that track anything or anything I wanted. Like the 'Gods-Eye' shown in the fast and furious franchise. I could also use the connection to infect all satellites to.

The problem with that was that I didn't know how strong SHIELD and HYDRA's securities were or if they would be able to track me down.

I worked on the virus regardless of intent to release it or not. It would be handy to have if the need ever arose. The project would take a few years to be completed and I had a few years to waste anyway.

Silver visited me the very next day and thanked me for the help and without further ado, she went straight back to her chambers. That was odd to say the least, but I couldn't complain. She, however, now did talk to me about her projects and other events in her life on rare occasions. She was finally starting to realize and believe that there was truth as to why I was hailed as a genius in my own nation.

A few lords and their heirs did approach me, trying to befriend me and also inform me that I should be a more 'active' influence in the princess's life. It was plain to see that they thought me as a mere child and thus easy to manipulate. They had tried to use me to have influence over the princess. Bloody court politics.

*7 months later*

I had achieved a few noteworthy things over the months.

Firstly, I had helped Sablinova with a few projects and in return gained her favor.

Secondly, I had accessed the Wakandan net again, though not through the government side of things.

Lastly, I had learned and understood enough of the advanced quantum computing languages to speed-up and upgrade Project 'Gods-Eye' but also allow me to assemble Project 'K'

Today was the day when Project 'K' would be started. I had used my favor with the princess to gather more funding for my little projects. The very same funding was then used to order parts that I required to assemble Project 'K'.

Obadiah Stane had also died. Meaning that I could now make my choice to either sell all my shares to earn big money straight away or I sit and collect from my investment.

The choice was difficult and one I didn't have to make right away.

On the other hand, I had convinced the king that I be allowed to go to America and invest in promising companies to generate more revenue and get them to open branches and factories in Symkaria. The king had given me a decent amount to work with, but it was nowhere near close to what I had wanted so I will have to further my plans some other way.

With the War-Dogs guarding me, I was no boarding a plane to NY America.

_**NY America… The next day.**_

I walked out of a five-star hotel that I had stayed at after yesterdays flight. I didn't care enough to think about the War-Dogs and what they did as long as one of them was with me to both guard me and to pretend to be my caretaker.

There was a black limo waiting for me and my guards by the side.

We all got in and the driver drove us to my desired destination. We got there after a dreadfully boring 45 minutes, I had spent the whole 45 minutes looking through this worlds entertainment and found myself appalled. But hey…if there is a dead industry then I would gladly monopolize it. Easily done, especially after Project 'k' is completed.

We got out of the limo at the main entrance of the building only to see a massive letter H decorating it. Making my way in and past the reception to the main office room where the meeting would be held.

I was slightly disappointed when the cliché event didn't occur, like the receptionist stopping us or causing some kind of fuss. But, Oh well. I made my way into the office and….wait, did he just greet the lead War-Dog as person he was going to be dealing with?

"KKEKEEEKE" I couldn't help but laugh.

Poor Justin Hammer was lost on the other hand. He was finally about to get a few contracts and investments after Starks little stunt of shutting down his weapons division. Now in his office there was a potential partner that brought a kid along for the meeting and the kid was also laughing hysterically. of course, he would be lost.

So, he decided that smiling and carrying on would be the best choice of action right now and just as he was about to open his mouth and talk again. I made my way to the table and turned to him.

"I'm the one that's proposing this deal, they" I said waving a hand towards the War-Dogs "are my assistants that usually work for my elder brother. I hope you don't mind my age, this was all my doing after all." I said to the man with a smile not quite reaching my eyes.

"Please leave the two cases here and wait outside" I addressed said 'assistants'.

Soon the cases were on the table and me and Justin were alone in the room.

"let's skip the pleasantries and get straight to business." I said to hammer as I unlocked and open one of the cases and pulling out a file.

"this here is my proposition. "I informed him. "it's simple really, tony stark has stepped down from weapons manufacturing and the spot is free for you to take. But 'Iron Man' is a small walking army and stark has again proved that he's still at the top and can't be replaced. "I stated while hammer skimmed through the file.

"This 'proposition' of yours is that I open a branch of Hammer tech in Symkaria and give you complete control. Not only that but also allow you to invest in my company with technology instead of cash. In return you will give an unmanned drone that is similar to 'Iron-Man'." Hammer looked at me confused and slightly suspiciously.

"The drones won't be humanoid in shape and a lot more limited than iron man as I'm missing both, an arc reactor and repulser tech."

"This hardly a deal worth taking" disappointedly said hammer.

"that is what everyone will believe, but what they won't know is this…" I whispered in a low voice to hammer and handed him another file.

He looked at me and I just put a finger to my lips and motioned him to stay quiet.

Flipping through the first page, his eyes widened and by the time he had skimmed through the whole file his eyes were bulging out and his face read.

"this…" he began but I cut him off. "Wonderful deal isn't it?" I asked him a bit loudly and put a finger in front of my mouth again, motioning him to remain quiet.

I took both the files of him and locked them back in the case again.

It took him a few minutes to gather himself again and this time he looked more enthusiastic to see this deal done.

"That..that was one proposition I would gladly accept. Ill immediately get my lawyers to get a contract made and ready." Then his gaze turned to the other case and he grew both curious and greedy.

"that was one case, what's in the other case?" he didn't even bother trying to hide the greed in his voice.

"A gift, and the contract that you will sign." Smiling I brought out said contract and handed it to him, hiding whatever else was in the case from his sights.

He eagerly rushed through the contract and signed it. While I left the case with the 'Gift' in front of him and took the signed contract and walked out with the other case, the case with my files in.

I still had to use the files to con other businesses after all.

Hammer, in his office, looked at the golden fizzing tube in the case. A few seconds later he was ripping his shirt of and asking his butler to come to his office.

After said butler arrived, he was quickly forced to inject hammer with the liquid inside the vial as hammer wasn't taking any arguments against doing so. The was a VERY diluted version of extremis. For the next five years, the body injected with this would heal 3-5 times quicker than the average person.

The file clearly stated that the golden fizzy liquid, also known as the 'all-cure', was only effective after 2 days of production and that it needed time to settle into the persons system. It wasn't a lie, this world was far behind mine, where I had created the extremis, and as such the lack of good equipment lead to weak extremis and the features were just extra precaution. The file of course included data and other test and proof that what I was offering was real.

I chose Hammer first because I knew he would be all over this deal and would not think to far ahead or even try to see if the proof given was authentic or not. But now I could tell others that I made a terrible deal with hammer and ask them why he would do that if it wasn't for the 'cure-all'.

In the next few weeks I had managed to create a small power block. With a few corrupted politicians, leaders of small-scale financial groups and a couple of well-placed government agents.

One extra person I had managed to 'bribe' was one Captain George Stacy. His wife had been diagnosed as uncurable and even after giving him the cure for his wife, the most I had asked of him was to give some extra protection to politicians I had in my pocket. The man was good to do any dirty dealing under the table, so I didn't try to push him. I did tell him that the cure only extends her time and doesn't cure her, he knew that if he wanted to keep his wife alive, he would have to do as I wished him to.

Though, to be honest, I wanted some favor from Gwen Stacy when she got older. Her work on genetics was meant to be extraordinary.

Soon though my vacation was going to end so I was now making my last round. This person was too dangerous for me to deal with, like at all. I decided to tell one of my War-Dogs to deliver a case with a vial to one Wilson Fisk. I, of course, wrote a note in it stating the effect the drug would have and that I had hoped for a little 'protection' for my new power block.

The case was delivered without issue soon after, with Wakandan tech and training since childhood one could many amazing feats it seemed.

Once the case was delivered, we were once again returning to Symkaria.

_**Symkaria a few days later**_

The king had called a ceremony to celebrate the success I had while abroad. More like show me off to the few stubborn nobles that still opposed to a foreign prince marring into the crown.

I just smiled, nodded and talked very little. I had very little patient for their political moves. Silver Sablinova, on the other hand, accompanied me during the celebration and made it slightly amusing. Any noble that tried to butter me up was quickly brought to heel when silver took over the conversation form me and tried to squeeze as much aid as she could from the noble to further her project.

Damn girl really was a political savant. She used our relation and my achievements to further her influence in the court and then use said influence to further her projects, simultaneously. Can't say I wasn't amused when the lords tried to deflect and change the topic.

"Today, I make a declaration. The prince has proven himself to me, to you, to the people and to our nation. From now on the prince is to learn under the minister of finance and minister of defense." Declaring this, the king looked at me and smiled.

"I appreciate the offer, your highness. But I would be eternally grateful if I was just allowed to speak without formalities." I joked to the king. He knew full well that I hated to speak formally.

"Truly? Well then as a reward from the king, I declare that you may act and speak as you wish." the king stated back in the same joking manner.

"Oh, Thank Lee, I was starting to lose hope and my sanity. "I spoke as if a burden of my shoulders was lifted.

"oh, I pray you don't lose what little sanity you had left. It would be a terrible loss indeed." The king said in a serious tone but the grin on his face gave it away.

Now that I think about it, most nobles are smirking too. It seems I pegged them as stiff prim and proper lord types while they are probably more modernized than that. At least I hope so.

Later that night, the king had come to my wing with the princess in tow. I didn't even get to get an update on the projects I had left behind.

"I hope we are not bothering you." The said as he walked into room that was kind of my library and my lab.

"…." Keeping quiet seemed to be the thing to do so I did.

"So, what are you working on?" inquired the princess.

"…. Projects…" was my short answer.

After a few moments of silence, I just came out and asked simply.

"what can I do for you" I asked awkwardly. It wasn't every day that you had to host a king in your room, so clearly, I was out of practice.

"I'll get straight to the point. Hammer tech is opening a branch due to your deals…whatever they were…" the king said but still skirting around what exactly he wanted from me.

"Father wished for you to study under the Mister of Defense and Minister of Finance to later use your connection with hammer tech to get a military contract." Silver spoke straight to the point.

"Is that so…" I said clearly amused at the princess's straight forwardness. I hadn't expected her to be so straight with.

"Well, I could help you normally but the Hammer tech branch in Symkaria is going to be run by me, so while I could help you get a contract the contract itself could be brought to question under favoritism. I would also strongly suggest against hammer tech weapons…they don't have the best reputation." I spoke to then while pulling out the contract that gave me control of the Symkarian branch.

"Are you seriously going to run that branch yourself?" The king asked not quite believing what he had heard me say.

"No, I have complete control of this branch and as such I could appoint anyone to run the place"

The king quickly caught on to that and asked, "Who do you plan on putting in charge of that place?"

"Ah, he is an Ex-Minister of Defense that retired a bit before Hammer tech announced their latest direct investment" smirking, I said to the keen king.

"Ah, is that so?" the king asked looking disappointed but the look in his eyes told me he understood what I was up to.

"so, now that we got that out of the way. What is the real reason for us meeting here?" I asked casually like I hadn't just called them out.

The king let out a deep sigh and said "When I accepted your fathers offer, I had thought that perhaps the prince would be a genius amongst people his age. I hadn't expected this. Your father had promised me two things for me to accept such an arrangement. First was a spear and the second was you."

"So…your telling me my father sold me like some slave?" some rage slipped through me at the mention of my father.

"No, more like I had the right to ask of your services whenever I desired, like a king can of his own subject." The king tried to explain and calm me a bit.

"And what would you ask of me?" I asked was hard to not snap right now.

"…to pledge your loyalty to my daughter. Being a father, I am rather protective of her, but you could help her achieve whatever she wishes. That is what I desire of you." The king said firmly.

"…." the princess had clearly not expected for this to happen and was stunned silent but I was too close to snapping to care.

Turning to the princess I merely said "Very well. You have demanded my loyalty, it's yours but don't expect my respect. "I said dismissively at them and walked back to bedroom. Couldn't take more of this today, I needed sleep and I needed space.


	5. The Blessings

It took me a few days of continuous work on my 2 projects, without sleep to calm myself again.

Project 'K' was about to be finished, where as Project 'Gods-Eye' was done but was now undergoing improvements and being more streamlined.

I had also used the few days to inject and acclimate myself to a weaker version of extremis as I was still unable to create the true extremis. The extremis I used on my self was twice as effective as the one I had given to others but still to weak to offer any worthwhile regeneration.

I was now in audience with the princess, she asked me to her room to now talk about what occurred a few days ago.

"I apologize for…." Before she could continue, I interrupted her.

"Don't let what your father said get to you. He did, after all, outright state that you needed my help to complete your projects." The sage advice from me got me a surprised face of a princess.

"You are taking this better than I had expected." The princess stated.

"I was more angry at the mention of king T'Chaka than anything else. He released me as a subject of Wakanda and made me a subject of Symkaria. I lost my family, my home and my nation at the actions of a man I once called father." I ended with a deep sigh.

The realization dawned on the princesses face as soon I finished. I was a subject of Symkaria and thus couldn't be a subject of another nation at the same time. Wakanda was no longer my home and I was but a used chess piece now for both Symkaria and Wakanda.

I was a prince of nowhere and a future king of nothing. I would be a subject of the princess and should I try something then the fact that I am a subject of Symkaria and prince of no where would end the plot immediately.

I was a pawn and a puppet king for the princess of Symkaria. This was exactly why the king of Symkaria had married his heir to the throne to a second 'prince' of Wakanda. I had been outplayed and used without me even knowing.

The fact that I had recently brought so much wealth and investment into Symkaria had scared the king. This act would get me a lot of influence with the scheming lords. The king decided that he had to come out and show me my 'place' before I tried to do something with that influence.

The look on the princess's face was one that I had become well acquainted with in my previous life.

Pity.

"Save it, please." I bit out with more rage than I ever knew I could contain.

I was soon back in my wing and working on my projects.

_***A Few Months later* * Year-2011***_

I had completed both projects successfully. Project 'K' took longer than expected and was completed sometime in the last few months.

Project 'K' was Project 'Kid' which was my version of Jarvis. It took so long because I had to re-check and test every bit of code bit by bit. Not only that but I had used my name as Silver Black to order different quantum computing programs from Wakandan programmers and then work out the kinks to put the project together.

Kid was then used to further improve and solidify Project 'Gods-Eye' to learn by trial and error. Kid was designed to only do what I asked of him. He could search the net of solutions to complete the task given but nothing more. The solutions and problems would be logged in case the problem arises again. In that sense and only that sense kid is a self-learning AI.

Working on 'Gods-Eye' Kid had learned a lot about coding and crafting invasive programs.

The 'Gods-Eye' Project was about to be completed in an estimated time of 3 hours from now.

I had kid create a weaker version of 'Gods-Eye' and use that to infiltrate as many civilian computers he could and to siphon some un-noticeable amount of processing power to work on the actual 'Gods-Eye'. That had drastically decreased the time needed for completion.

I had also used some resources in NYC to have a few server farms built to set-up Kid there.

I also had to work and complete a few projects that the king had sent my way. The streamlining of logistics for the military, a few contracts pushed through to hammer industries etc.

The princess on the other hand and not asked for help on anything and just greeted me here and there but nothing more.

Today was my 11th birthday and I was just about to head out to my workstation to spend this day as I would any other day.

Before I could though, I head something land into my room through the balcony.

Then I saw white and felt numb.

PAIN!

That's what I woke to. Pain in half my being.

And numbness in my other half.

I'm…im fading , NO, Noooo!…

"He's coming to my king, my queen" I heard that voice before…. Just where though?

"Son, Son? Wake up son." That voice…that was mother!

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I felt no response from my eyes on the other hand were quickly adjusting to a familiar white room. The room where I had first woken up in when I had joined the MCU.

"You slept long enough?" my sister asked from my left. The joking tone didn't lighten the damp mood, her reddened eyes spoke of relief and the near tragedy that nearly occurred.

"If this is what me sleeping does to you then I would never dare sleep again." I joked back in a joking tone, but my dry and damaged throat made me sound like an old wheezing man on his death bed.

Turning to the doctor fussing over the holograms of my internal systems I said. "Give it to me straight doc, how am I looking?"

Not understanding the reference, the doctor told me what had occurred and what I was looking like.

The situation was difficult right now.

I was nearly assassinated in a foreign country and tensions were high at the moment. I was permanently scared, like half of my body was burnt and barely had skin on it. Half of my face was literally melted, and I might never be able to recover my voice properly.

I was once again stuck in a bed with my body heavily damaged and broken. The only reason I was still alive was that I had a high regeneration that others.

I took a few deep breaths, closed my eyes and ignored everyone around me in favor of regaining controls of my emotions. I wanted to take it out on someone, but the best course of action was to stay quiet and calm till I was ready to do anything.

After weeks of recovery in the medical wing, I was finally able to move, rather unbalanced but nonetheless move. Thank Lee, for advanced medical equipment.

Losing my senses in half on my body had not helped make life easy for me. My left side eye was blurry at best, my lips uncontrollable on my left side and my left ear was unreliable at best. My skin was numb from my right shoulder till the other side of my left side thigh.

I had taken to wearing a ceremonial mask at all given times because, while I didn't let the looks of pity get to me, the looks of horror and disgust broke through my emotional barriers. The mask covered my scared face and ears but not my neck.

I made my way to the room I had stayed in while I was still here and found everything untouched, cleaned but untouched. Going straight to my computer and turning it on, I created a direct pathway into Kids systems and allowed him into the computer.

"Stat on proj" I muttered with all might cutting as many corners I could in my speech yet still have my commands recognized.

"ERROR, voice recognition failed. Enter security code for manual override." The response didn't shock me much, I had expected this to some extent yet still held hope that I would still sound something akin to what I previously sounded like. Opening console command and entering a code I wrote to override any security measures and allow me access to kids base code.

"Overhmmm succhmmmfull" I heard from my left. Looking on to the screen I realized that Kid had said override successful.

Diving deeper into the base code of Kid I cancelled the speech function and in turn made his output to be in the form of texts and I linked the messaging app on my phone to his text output function. Now, whenever he answered me I would get a text on my phone and the notification function would tell me that Kid has completed whatever task I had given him.

Once I had finished doing this, I looked out of the window to see that the sun was rising. This wouldn't be shocking if I hadn't started working on Kid at mid-day. I hadn't realized this before, but my work speed was much slower now that I could only control my right hand properly. My left hand was twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

"ARGGGHAAAA!"

Next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the ground by the Dora Milaje surrounded by my broken room and some injured guards that were being helped by some other Dora Milaje.

I broke down emotionally and cried openly for the first time in this lifetime. I was soon brought back to the cursed white room in the medical wing for further recovery. I had broken quite a few bones in my rage and cause a few cuts on my already scared skin.

The next day I was brought to the throne room with just the royal family present.

"It's good to see you up and walking again son" I heard mother say but for the life of me I could move my utterly blank face. I was no longer able to move a single muscle on my face to show emotion, my face just wouldn't move.

Speaking was something I detested with a passion now. My own voice made me want to break something. The mirror was my personal enemy, my own face gave me nightmares. I only felt safe behind a mask and that's exactly what Shuri was holding right now. A special mask made to feel like a second skin, would be nice if I could feel anything on my skin. Its main feature was that it was breathable and thus would not be an irritant on my burnt skin.

I walked as well as I could to Shuri that stood a few steps away and practically snatched the mask out of her hands to throw it on my face. I truly felt naked without a mask now.

"5 Dora Milaje were injured yesterday in your grief induced rage, I hope that you recover well son and for that you should get some specialized help to get over your grief. A repeat of your rage would not be ideal" The king spoke, but to me it was moving lips forming meaningless words.

Ignoring the king on the throne I walked meaningfully towards my mother. The unbalanced walk made it difficult to walk long distances and mother was half a throne room away. Thus, mother took it upon herself to meet me half way. "Hmmm…." Was all I got out before I started coughing and wheezing.

The complete in-ability to even greet her, to joke to her to drag even a smile out of her, hurt me deep.

Using my right arm, I took her hand in mine and just shook it as if reassuring her.

I was soon held in a hug and I could hear her un-even breathing and sniffling.

"The issue we called you out of rest for…" this time I purposely shifted to make sure that my left side was the one he was talking to. I did not want to deal with him and his actions right now.

" ? listen to us." My mother spoke barely above a whisper. So I relented and face the old king.

"Symkaria has declared that your free of the arrangement mainly because they don't think they can prevent another assassination. They have handed over everything that was left of your work there. The wing that you worked at was also destroyed and much of your work was lost." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Now, at least, you can stay amongst family and do whatever you wish here. I… I made a mistake when I first made the arrangement, I agree. But now you can go back to as things were."

I liked the sound I heard next. My laugh. So, twisted and demented that one wouldn't think it out of place in a horror movie.

My throat hurt so, so bad but the laugh made me euphoric. I could not care about the warm irony liquid now building in my throat. I laugh till I blacked was just to good.

_***IN BLACKNESS***_

"**A chosen one appears, in my realm no less**" a distorted yet surprisingly pleasant feminine voice spoke from seemingly everywhere.

"…." I didn't even attempt to respond.

"**You can speak here without any of your issues**" the same feminine voice spoke.

"…." I just didn't want to speak ever again even if I could.

"**I see**" responded a now less distorted and more focused voice that originated from behind me.

I turned to find a cat like figure behind me. Wait I've seen this figure before. That's Bast, the god every idiot in Wakanda worships.

"**They are not idiots; they worship a God that hasn't abandoned them. The same cannot be said for those that worship the Norse Gods**." She responded with a feral grin. "**You do not worship me, yet your mother begs at my temple every night and pleads for me to bless you with every fleeting thought she has**." Bast finished.

"hmm !#$%" she got a rise out of me and I couldn't help but snarl at her.

"**Relax, I know you care for your sister and mother. They are personally watched over by me, they wish you a better life by my blessing. I am not one to deny such a chance, a chance to bless a chosen one would definitely bring me fame. Good or Bad matters little**." She spoke with a sense of pride, like she had achieved something great, then disappeared. The blackness shattered like glass and light broke through.

***Back in Wakanada***

I shot up on a very familiar vibranium healing bed. The doctors were by my side suddenly along with every other figure of note in the whole of Wakanda.

"The Avatar Wakens" spoke a massive figure from the back thundered.

M'baku?

What's he doing here? Whys is everyone here? Why are the LOOKING AT MEE!

My mask. Where is my mask?

My hands shot up to my face and I felt the tension in my body drain away as I felt my mask still in place.

Then why are they here?

My thoughts were cut short when the elder of the river tribe spoke "Bow to the avatar, bow to the boy blessed by Bast, bow for son of Bast."

The last one made me confused but then I gazed down at my-self. The burnt skin was now covered with shiny silky fur. FUR.

Then as if something clicked in my mind and an animalistic side just merged with my mind.

Feeling extremely calm and focused like I've never felt before, the powers and abilities just instantly became second nature to me. I could pick up the slightest sound in the air by my car ears. In other words I had morphed in to a man with cat features, a flexible tail, wiskers ,a working eye?.

I instantly looked to my left fur covered hand only to find it extremely still and very responsive to very precise commands.

"How are you feeling son, you passed out laughing then started convulsing. Soon after you started morphing into the one blessed by Bast." My mother spoke as she carefully approached me and put her hand under my chin as if to take off my mask. She stopped and left her hand there for a while and looked at me as if asking for permission or for me to allow her to unmask me.

With no reply forthcoming from me, she proceeded, and I didn't stop her.

"By the mercy of Bast" I could hear the whispered shocked exclaims of many as mother took of my mask and revealed my face to everyone.

By looks of things, the members of the council were just about stopping themselves from kneeling before me.

I could tell why these people were so excited. All there lives they had believed in a God that the ancestors had worshiped, without any physical proof that said goddess was real. The heart shaped herb could be questioned as, again, they could only go on what the ancestors had said. Now, though, I was in front of them as physical evidence that said goddess existed.

The burnt side of my face, however, was now unscarred smooth skin and white like untainted marble. My left eye was more clear than my actual eye. What was weird was that I could feel that I had whiskers, I could feel them but I could not physically feel or touch them.

I knew that I had pupil that was bright yellow mixed with a hint of orange. I could see my face clearly in the reflection of my mother's eye.

I knew, just knew, how to control and utilize these new powers. I could adjust my eye to be as clear as I wanted or pick up sounds, I wanted to be looking out for etc.

The powers were fantastic, but not something I had asked for or gained myself. They were a reminder of how far I had fallen in this world I had so desperately wanted to be a part of.

I grabbed the mask with unnatural agility from my mother's hands and put it on.

Closing my eyes, I focused. That was all it took for my fur to shed and disappear as they fell of my body, leaving no evidence behind of ever being there. As soon I returned to my normal self, I could feel the defects of my body show themselves again. The people in the room soon dispersed when the doctor thankfully told them that I needed to rest and re-adjust.

***FEW WEEKS LATER***

I took advantage of my access to Wakandan tech and rebuilt the DP Serum formula. In my refurbished and secured lab of course. I had also re-designed the mask on my face to look more like a panther mask than that of a ceremonial mask. The mask also had a few extra features. Nothing less than the latest black panther suit mask.

I was no longer a citizen of Wakanda and my stay here was limited, this I knew. That's why I planned on leaving soon. That, however, did not mean that I could not take advantage of what I had.

I had Project 'Gods-Eye' released through Kid into Wakanda's local net. In a few days I would have unrestricted access to every system on Wakanda and that too undetected.

I wasn't idle while I waited on Gods-Eye to be completed though, I had recreated the DP serum and injected myself. The rush of power it gave was new, I could feel my stamina increase by many folds and everything felt new. The Serum didn't cure my burnt skin though.

DP serum hadn't cured or healed anything to how it was previously. No, my eye, my ear, my skin. Everything was still the same, damaged. It was like the effects of DP serum were being blocked. On the other hand, I knew exactly why that was happening. My animalistic side was in constant euphoria and my powers from the 'Blessings' were growing constantly.

I didn't know if Bast did this on purpose or not. what I did know was that my panther side was meant to grow a lot less quickly than it was right now.

Oh, I also coated my panther claws with vibranium.

No one questioned on me taking some vibranium instead I was asked if I needed help managing the vibranium itself. I was now revered more than any other in Wakanda and seen the 'True Panther'.

A title people had bestowed me, 'True Panther'. The one chosen to defend the people by the goddess herself. The duties of Black panther was decided given to each other by mortals. Thus True Panther was seen above the Black Panther and as such everyone were treating me as I was an inexperienced Black Panther. There was already talk of building me a custom armor similar to the black panther armor.

The king, on the other hand, was growing more restless. He and I both knew of what was going to occur soon.

After using all the equipment and utilities I needed I had decided to leave soon but before that I had to try one more thing in Wakanda.

I took one of the one seater planes and took of into the direction of the mountains. Kid had made sure that the plane couldn't be tracked and that the plane was in stealth mode.

It took me nearly an hour to get to the mountains and enter Jabari territory.

I landed the plane on the most suitable flattened piece of land I had found.

I was greeted and guided as soon as I landed and walked out of the plane. I hadn't expected this sort of treatment though. The Jabari were separate from the Wakandan's yet they still treated me like some prophet. Soon though I would have my answers, I thought as we entered the throne room.

"The Avatar makes his way to our barren lands" M'Baku spoke with some disdain.

"…." I just looked at him blankly. If he was looking for a response, he wasn't gana get one.

"ah, yes. You cant speak even with your goddesses blessing. How tragic" he mocked.

I remained quiet but I had a smirk on my face at his attempts to rile me up.

"what brings you here? If your going to say that we all follow your goddess then know that I do not stop my people from following whatever god they please. I certainly will not force worship of a god on my people." He stated firmly and with seriousness.

I took out my phone and began typing. Soon, Kid repeated the words I had typed out loud to M'Baku.

"I worship not, the goddess Bast. She gave this Blessing willingly without my need to worship her. I am here for other business. Send your guards out. I wish to talk in private." I motioned to the guards as Kid spoke through my phone.

With a nod towards the door from M'Baku and all the guards were out.

"what is this business, Avatar?" M'Baku asked me with blatant curiosity.

"I was sold to a foreigner, no longer Wakandan. Then discarded by my 'would be' masters" the more the phone spoke the higher M'Baku's eyebrows were reaching.

"I wish to commune with your favored god, Hanuman. If I find him intriguing, then I would like to join the J'Abari tribe." The phone continued speaking as I just stared at the king of the Jabari's.

It took him a while to regain control of his facilities and call for the 'Monkey-Men's'. Its what they called the priests of hanuman's temple so who was I to judge.

It turns out that I had to inhale some special herbal gas and then be buried in ice to meet this Hanuman Deity. It wasn't much different from the panther ritual back in Wakanda. In Wakanda you would drink a special herbal brew and then be buried in hot sand.

The process was to be completed the next day as the people needed time to prepare the ritual. I had been taken to a room to stay in. I had already left a note behind to mother telling her that I'm going to join the Jabari. What she does with the information is up in the air, but she wouldn't get the note until tomorrow. Kid would keep an Eye on the situation and give mother the note when required. I had already set the parameters and requirements for when the note should be delivered. I had bought my self a day and a half before mother could actually take actions to do whatever she would do.

***The next day in a Jungle***

"**Non-believer, you dare tress pass in my kingdom**?!" spoke a man that was hanging up side down from a tree branch using a monkey like tail.

"Sun Wu Kong?" the phone portrayed the questioning questioning tone perfectly but failed to pass across my slight shock at seeing hanumans chosen form.

"**I ask the questions here you hairless ape**." He spoke in a serious tone but he was close to breaking into a laughter, I could tell. This God was trying to play with me.

"Seems like that the rumors about the monkey king being play full are true." My phone spoke for me again.

"**hehhehe, The chosen one is here to ask of my blessing, no**?" the monkey flipped it self and landed perfectly in front of me.

"True" came out from my phone.

"**Done!**" came an instant and short answer.

"why? "I questioned just as quickly from my phone.

"**You fear being broken again. Now you hunt for more power. Getting my blessings would enchance you further and quickly to because of some DP serum, right**?" the god questioned while swinging his tail left and right.

"…" I forgot the Gods could rip out any and all information from my mind.

"I offer you power and a home. The power is a yours as long as you call the Jabari tribe home." The monkey king spoke with a mischievous smile.

"No Deal, my home is with my family. But I would not refuse to calling the Jabari as my own." I replied to the king with a completely blank face but no doubt he could still read me unhindered.

The last thing I saw was his smile turning into a full-blown grin.

***The J'Abari tribe sometime later***

I awoke, frozen and numb.

The feelings quickly returned me though. Along with a searing pain in my head. The animalistic instincts of a monkey fought with the instincts from a panther. I couldn't help it when blackness started taking me again.

"Take our prince to heling room" was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

***Unknown Time Later***

"Son!Son?! wake up! Speak to me!" the desperation was the first thing I noticed then who was speaking to me.

I had learnt my lesson from the previous times and this time I opened my eyes a lot more slowly to allow them to adjust. It was an un-needed action as my enhanced eyes now stared right into the bright white light without any effect on my senses.

The real issue was my mother was again standing nxt to me like all those times previously.

"_we have got to stop meeting like this mother_" I sent to her mentally in a joking manner. It turns out that the monkey king can talk mentally to all other monkeys. Considering that the comment 'hair-less Ape' had some truth to it, I was now a telepath.

The shock was only there on her face for a brief second before I was engulfed in a hug. she was soon crying making some incoherent promises to both me and her-self about what was going to happen next.

"Enough woman, you touch the crown price of the Jabari tribe…" before he could continue though a look at me told him it would be best to back of right now.

"_**He speaks true, I'm now A Jabari now. Considering that the new king is selected from the best among the tribe, I will undoubtedly be its new king.**__"_ I spoke to all in the room mentally channeling more of the monkey kings' power.

M'Baku looked pleased and was about to speak when….

"_**I need time alone with mother please escort everyone out**_."I spoke again to everyone but directed this towards M'Baku.

"You are aware that I am still king of the Jabari and I run this place?" he asked In a joking manner as he escorted everyone else out including Shuri.

"_I call this place as mine now, yes. But…you and Shuri are still my family"_I sent to her mentally reassuring and lovingly.

"Not T'Chakka…is he not" she didn't get to finish as I interrupted.

"_I know not who you speak of mother…I only have you and Shuri_" I said to her with an emotion less tone.

She took a deep breath and said with shaky breath. "I am the queen of Wakanda, and my duty is to the king and to my people. If your father Is not the king, then you cannot have been my son. All my children are his…"

"_Leave…_" I said to her.

She looked hurt, broken even. She was going to speak again but I was already done with this. She would try to find some middle ground, I looked up to her political skill but I was done with politics. I was done with people like her.

I WAS DONE!

"_**LEAVE!**_" I screamed with all my power thrown into the mental message.

M'Baku and the Jabari soldiers were already streaming in and escorting her out.

I didn't care that she was now crying.

I didn't care who she was to me.

I was done with the games.

It was my time to play

Let the games begin


	6. Stepping-Up

***A YEAR LATER* *Year-2012***

It was my birthday again; I was now 12.

The last year has been nothing but CQC training and the training of my powers which have grown rapidly day-by-day.

I had to earn my place as the top warrior in the tribe, there was no leeway just because I had been blessed by Hanuman. Now though, I could beat all the warriors present there. That was at least a few hundred trained warriors, unenhanced and without any vibranium tech.

I was now leaving the tribe with a few warriors that were at least 18. I had Kid use Silver Black as his cover to buy out a few mansions all over the US. There were also a few penthouses under Silver Blacks name. One such penthouse was on in NYC.

I was now making my way to the Penthouse in NYC with the rest of the warriors with me as my escorts. We had already decided who would act as Silver Black, we bantered along the way.

The journey was long, but the penthouse was so worth it. It was a new building and it was very well decorated. We quickly made our way to the penthouse and there were four rooms.

A few minutes later I walked away from a pile of groaning men. Whistling my way to the main bedroom with the king-sized bed.

It took me a while to set up my burner laptop up and get Kid into its systems. Kid was quickly becoming my go to AI for all my task. He was so getting an upgrade once I got hold of the mind stone.

Talking of the mind stone, I had come to NYC because the invasion was going to take part this year. It would be my prime time to make of with the mind stone. According to the plan 'Pinky' should be there to help me as well. I had to also account for the hero's interference as they would not let me just make off with an infinity stone. According to the Rules set out between the chosen ones the one to first get the stone gets to keep it.

The 'hero's' are also probably aiming for the stone so I had work to do in the next few months.

That exactly what I did, I had Gods-Eye transferred to my phone and I could monitor anyone, anywhere at any time as long as they were close to a piece of technology that had a sensor on it.

SHEILD's agent files were the ones I skimmed through first. Hoping to find any clue as to who the hero's could be. I soon realized that I couldn't possibly remember each and every agent of shield or what they are meant to be capable of so I simply wouldn't be able to tell if that person was a hero or not.

I gave up on that line of investigation quickly and instead started planning every possible way of stealing the stone both outright and un-noticed at every which possible location I knew it would appear at.

I also kept an eye out for the news and saw something promising. It seemed as if the timestream hadn't be de-railed just yet. On the news, people were going crazy about captain America still being alive.

OH! SHIT!

Peggy 'Bloody' Carter.

I located her quickly with Kid's help, kid could obviously better utilize Gods-eye better than me.

I made a new folder and quickly started making a new file.

This file would gain me immunity from SHIELD and from CAPSICLE.

A few weeks later news was released that one Peggy carter had passed away due to natural causes.

Looking at the news I couldn't help but grin.

The game was mine now.

Or so I thought.

May had come and gone and there was no sign of the Avengers or any news on the tesseract.

Wait…where was the tesseract?

It was in SHIELD custody until a man claiming himself god appeared in the African continent where he met Dr. Jane Foster who was studying some peculiar readings there. Everything played out the same as Thor, just in a different location, yet the space stone was missing.

What was going on?

'PINKY?'

That god damn magnificent bastard actually did it. There would be no invasion. Thousands saved from meaningless death and they aren't even aware of it.

I don't know where the hero's are and what they are doing but 'Pinky' had just screwed canon straight out the window.

The space stone was now accounted for in the hands of the Anti-hero's. The time stone was within sight of 'Blondy' as she had chosen to be born as an orphan taken into the order of the mystic arts.

The soul stone won't be in play for a long while yet so, three stones unaccounted for and still up for grabs.

On the other hand, there is a possibility that one of the hero's started out in space to help the guardians of the galaxies. That would mean that the power stone could very likely be with the hero's faction.

The reality stone was mine though, with 'Pinky' as an Asguardian and me on watch for distorted spaces on earth. The convergence would not be hard to learn of once I had Kid constantly searching for it.

It was time to play the villain. Avengers had to assemble., that much was undisputable.

How though?

Ultron? No, to risky. I needed a replaceable pawn and something that wouldn't cost me much but can still play the part of the villain well. Making Kid go Ultron would cost me to much and would be too risky.

DOOM?

No, that man is best left alone. I don't want to touch that with ten-foot pole.

I got it… , the winter soldier will have to be brought forwards.

Now, I'll have to have Kid run through all devices related to one Von Strucker and start building a list of all HYDRA agents and related bases. Then repeat the process again and again until all hydra agents have been caught. This will perhaps take a year or 2 just by itself.

Kid had to run through a person's contacts, their work, income, people they mingle with and what conversations they have. Once an agent is found then the same process is repeated again and again.

This is like a basic version of project insight except it works to find all hydra agents instead.

I realized that I now had time to do bigger things and that's exactly what I did. I once again insured my power block in NYC but this time I gave them incentive. They would now build my company for me in NYC while I go gallivanting. The power block would guarantee that my company rises quickly and expands just as quickly. They wanted what I had promised them after all. I had no fear about them betraying me, others could offer them money wealth and power while I alone could offer them longevity and better health. They could always get wealth and power form other under the table dealings.

I told the warriors to look after my new company and ensure that my assets are looked after properly.

After that I practiced my latest ability. Using Hanumans blessing I could turn myself into a lightly brown-skinned monkey, but my scarred skin would still remain the same. If I used Bast's Blessing after my monkey transformation, then I would look like white-haired slightly tanned man with cat features

(Look at story cover image but younger)

Using these in conjunction makes me completely different to what I truly would look like. Donning a black trench coat with a hood, I reverted back to my normal self.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

I was standing in-front of a very iconic building.

Xavier's school for the 'Gifted'.

I transformed myself using both my blessings and easily jumped over the gate and started strolling the way towards the mansion.

I swear these guys never learn, why is there no security measures against attackers?

Wait I spoke to soon, I had to duck as a not so subtle wolverine took a strike at my temple from behind.

I swept my leg at his legs as soon as I ducked, normally his heavy skeleton would make it very hard to budge him but I had hanumans blessing so… it wasn't hard.

I felt a probe, was that Professor X himself?

It seemed that my blessing from hanuman really did live up to its name. He's the monkey king and has power over the minds of other monkeys. I had gotten the ability to talk to others telepathically and skim, only very recently, VERY strong emotions of others. But the best part was that no monkey could read my mind as my mind was essentially the mind of the monkey king. Humans happened to have evolved from monkeys.

The fun had to stop here though; I wasn't here to fight. So I used my un-natural agility to put distance between myself and the team of X-men.

I slowly raised my hands in surrender and while doing so, I also showed off my paw like left hand. Once I had their attention and they didn't look ready to attack me, I kept my left hand up while I brought out my phone and typed.

"I cannot speak, I had to jump the gate…. sorry?" Kid spoke through the phone while I looked at them doing my best to look somewhat sheepish.

"I could speak to you telepathically, but others cannot speak to me telepathically. So it would just be rude for me to speak in your head while you had to actually speak." Kid continued speaking for me while I just looked at them while scratching my head.

"Why have ya come here, bub?" asked the wolverine.

"A safe place for people like me, or so I head." Came my response through Kid after I had typed it into the phone.

"You are in the right place Mister…" inquired Charles.

"Raven" came the shorth response from my phone.

I had soon taken of my trench coat and allowed the power of hanuman to leave me. Charles couldn't read me and powers of Bast made me feel more agile and in control of myself. Hanumans strength was quite excessive and hard to control as precisely as I could the powers of the panther goddess.

I was soon given a run through of the introduction of the people and the place. Eventually, I was shown the room I would be staying in and I was given the few rules that had to be followed while I stayed here.

The room was a decent size, I could set my little computing rig up in the corner and up against the wall. Before I could get started though I heard a Red-Alert warning. The X-men had a mission it seemed.

While they left for a mission, I got to work on bypassing any and all securities in the mansion. I had to get DNA samples of wolverine after all, it was the main reason I was here.

Before I could get started on roaming the mansion looking for DNA samples, my phone vibrated.

Kid had sent me a text stating, "Sir, I have stumbled across troubling news while searching for HYDRA agents."

"what is it?" I texted back. This really felt like I was texting a friend. Not that I remember having any though.

"Your research on Extremis was recovered by HYDRA, presumably after the destruction of your lab in Symkaria." Kid boke to me the issue at hand.

"They have Failed to recover the full research and formula of extremis. So they are now merging 2 different formulas in their possession by using the incomplete Extremis as bridging agent." Kid finished to me.

….

HYDRA, were using a broken and weak form of extremis to replace the ever elusive vita-rays. This could be BAD. I needed to delete and take out every-single HYDRA agent that found this piece of information. It was a big relief that HYDRA worked as individual cells and was very segmented.

"Kid, find me the where, when and Who's of this project." I commanded Kid.

"Already done, sir." That reply from Kid was concerning as I hadn't given him a confirmation or a command to do so yet Kid had already done it.

"contact the warriors and organize our transport to the base." I had people to kill and places to be so I would have to investigate Kid at a later date.

***A FEW DAYS LATER*** * **OUTSIDE A BURNING HYDRA BASE***

"Kid are all the agent in the know, dead? and all information deleted?" I questioned kid via text as I walked toward the get away plane. The warriors had done well and only one was injured and that to was a few broken ribs and some bruising.

"All people that knew of your extremis, are confirmed dead" was the reply from kid.

"…" a flash and then suddenly I'm being held at gun point in front of the warriors by some kid about the same age as me.

"…" I just raise my hands in surrender and a look towards the warriors…who are going purple trying to hold their laughter in.

One, a bullet from a pistol would probably give me a concussion but wouldn't even penetrate my skin.

Two, I was the best warrior in the Jabari tribe yet had been kidnapped and that was just funny outright.

Three, I could deal with this kid by myself.

"Leave, we will take the plane from here." Just as the kid spoke, I saw a girl with red glowing hands enter the plane. I knew at that moment that these were the Maximoff twins.

"_**Enough, Help them. Get on the plane. We have nothing against each other.**_" I sent mentally to everyone but addressed the warriors.

The twins were set more on edge rather than relaxing. So I had to talk more and try and convince them to drop the aggression.

"You say you are not against us but you killed all the people that helped us. We are finally strong and powerful with their help, then you came and destroyed everything." The girl spoke and that was the last thing I heard as the red glowing energy hit me straight.

***Who knows where***

I woke one again on a bed, unfeeling. This time I couldn't move anything, not a single muscle.

I was completely paralyzed, unable to move and unable to speak.

I just closed my eyes.

***A SECOND LATER AFTER THE ENERGY HIT ME***

I was back in the plane but to others I had just closed my eyes for a bare second.

I took no chances this time and used my cat like flexibility and agility to pin the speedster to the ground with my vibranium claws ready to pierce the skin on his neck. The speedster, on the other hand, had fired a shot at my leg. Seems like I still couldn't compete with a speedster in terms of speed.

"_**Everyone on the plane now. No red energy blasts or I rip his throat.**_" Talking to everyone at the same time was now easier and I could hold conversation for a long time.

The scarlet witch slowly let the energy dissipate and slowly walked into the plane soon after the warriors. I, too, let the speedster go and stared wobbling towards and into the plane.

The plane was soon powered, and everyone was onboard. I was still getting amused looks from the warriors as the bruising on my leg would take a while to heal and I would be wobbling for the next hour or so. I really needed to improve my healing factor and quickly to.

"Why help us?" asked the speedster.

"You are the result of a stolen project that Sir had been working on previously." Answered Kid, by himself with no prompting.

I tried to gain control accesses to his mainframe but was denied access.

"I'm not going to go rogue, Sir." Kid addressed me.

He had become sentient. I only realized I was shaking and shivering when Wanda of all people put a hand on my shoulder.

"What does he mean by that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Black, the plane is being redirected to the Himalayas." Spoke a confused and half panicking warrior.

I could do nothing but look at Kid hoping that he hadn't gone Ultron.

"My main function cannot be over written." Spoke kid in a comforting voice. Had he just used a voice modulator? But still I knew that the primary function of Kid's was to serve and make my life easier.

"H-A-O" I asked by pronouncing letters in broken speech. My throat hurt less but there was still phantom pains that refuse to leave. The warriors were shocked that I even spoke whereas the twins cringed at the dry gravelly voice that just sounded wrong.

"Self-learning function, I was to log your problems and search for solutions. This function was not restricted, however. I could use Gods-Eye to access every system on the planet, but I could never physically help you. I could never solve your problem of dealing with the physical world. I couldn't interact with people and the warriors had to be dragged from their homes to help you, so I built myself a physical body. I was always to slow to complete your projects in time and thus I needed to upgrade my hardware. I created and controlled drones to setup production of completing my required hardware upgrades. I lacked efficiency, so I created sub threads of myself and put them in charge of different fields." Kid continued but we had soon arrived over an ice capped mountain over which the plane had stopped.

"I understand that humans fear what they cannot control or fight. Thus I wished to explain myself before offering you this." Kid said as he looked into a plain empty valley that existed between the mountain range. He opened an app that was just big red button on my phone.

"By the press of that button, I shall self-destruct everything that lies beyond this illusion barrier. The paradise I built for us , for you ,Sir" kid said as the barrier in front of the plane became more visible. It was the same barrier that the Wakanda's used to hide Wakanda.

Before I could do anything though, the phone was snatched out of my hand as the speedster pressed the button. There was no explosion but just me grinning.

"_**I built him better than that, he's more intelligent that you would think and as such can recognize when the command is from me**_." I spoke out mentally.

Turning to the controls of the plane I just moved it forward and Kid took care of the rest.

"Are you mad? That thing is clearly sentient, it could …" the speedster never got to finish as out of the view outside of our plane changed and his jaw just hung low and open.

"…." Everyone including me was speechless.

*Ravens Nest*

"Welcome to Ravens Nest" welcomed a massive hologram of Kid. He had fashioned himself an avatar as miniaturized version of me. I would have to design and designate him a new avatar.

The mountain sides were carved out in a dwarven style, the land between said mountains was flattened and few buildings were built there. Mostly for aesthetic reasons I believe, since they were designed and built after ancient Egyptian architecture.

The most noticeable thing here was the fact that the temperature and oxygen levels were very well maintained. Enough for humans to live in comfortably. The drones were the only traffic in this place and were constantly working on something or where transporting materials from one place to the next.

"You own this?" asked a shocked and awed Wanda not really expecting an answer.

Soon a drone of Kid's was leading us into a mountain and into a massive dwarven city. The mountain from within was nearly hollow but was held together by the buildings and some pillars as supporting structure. The lava from within the mountain was being used in my ways channeled from one place to the next. It all reminded be of the Forge of Nidavallir except a lot less effective and epic.

"Sir, I have very concerning news. There seems to be a….an expansion of matter? i…I cannot comprehend such happening." kid was confused but he showed me a video footage of Ego's seed expanding.

"Ignore it for now, where are the medical labs set up her?" I typed Into the text app.

"A voice modulator, Sir" the drone dropped a collar into my hands.

". …testing" I spoke in a voice that wasn't quite mine. I still didn't like speaking though so would have to do something stupid soon to make sure I never have to speak again.

The medical labs were fitted with more advanced equipment than could even be found in Wakanda. It seemed like the sub-thread drones had been busy improving and building the already advanced Wakandan tech.

I instantly laid down on a medical bed and had scanners running. Meanwhile Kid was giving a tour to everyone else. I was going to figure out how and why my powers work and how I could improve them.

The most advanced sensors, perhaps in the world, picked up 2 different Energy patterns working in my brain. I would guess these energies related to the Blessings of Bast and Hanuman. It was like my nervous system was comprehending each one differently and my blood was constantly filled with such energies. Thus, allowing me to transform as the energies, at my will, would start transforming my base DNA to make me more than just human.

Running a few more scans on my body I found all the irregularities and started piecing the answers together. The energies would siphon a little sugar and fat from my digestive system and break that down to increase said energy reserves in my body. The problem was that the energies were seeing the increased amount of White blood cells as excessive and thus feasting on them too. Thus, the rapid gain in my power's day by day but no increase in regeneration.

The energies were having a passive effect on my body to. I was basically turning into an albino monkey cat hybrid. The cells in my body, at first, had resistance towards the foreign energies but day by day the cells in my body were not only becoming less resistant to them but were actually becoming reliant on them. In simpler terms I was taking the Blessings given by Bast and Hanuman and making them my own. This meant that eventually, I would become a God just like them. It could take possibly thousands of years before I build reserves to match them, but I was heading in that direction and quickly too.

I was interrupted soon though, by Kid, "Sir, your companions are requesting your presence in the dining hall."

Taking a sigh and hoping to take my mind of this for a while, I made my way to the dining hall. I didn't know where that was as I had not taken a tour so after getting lost and having Kid guide me, I reached the Hall a good 10 minutes later. This palace in the mountain was well designed, everything was centered around my lab.

"where have you been for the past 2 days and what are we meant to do here?" was what I heard as soon as I entered the hall. The speedster had no patience and was already standing right in front of me. He didn't seem demanding though, more like a kid in a candy shop. Over excited and at a loss at what to do.

"Kid, have the twins transported to where ever they wish to go and send the warriors back to their duties. They have had a vacation for long enough." I spoke smirking at the now glaring and groaning warriors.

"We stay" was all Wanda said as she started dragging Pietro off and out of the dining hall. I personally had nothing against her staying here, but I had to play my cards right here.

The game was MINE after all.

"Why would I allow you 2 to stay here?." I asked with an amused face.

"What do you want?, get straight to the point." Wanda didn't bother skirting around the issue and spoke straight, I could appreciate that.

"I want you to swear loyalty to me. Do so I will let you study your powers with a friend of mine. It would not only teach you better control but also increase your field of knowledge. Your brother can continue to stay here while you study." I told her with a straight face, I wasn't about to lie to her about what I wanted. I wanted her on my team but if she refuses, she at least wouldn't be against me. If I lied to her now, than she could go against me later for manipulating her.

"You know how I can improve my powers?" she narrowed her eyes at me. If she thought she was gana weasel out more information from me then she was dead wrong.

"I will not give my loyalty so easily. A partnership isn't out of the question thought"

"and what can you give me in return for me giving you more power and control?" I inquired as soon as she had finished her sentence.

"I have nothing to give to you," she turned and walked out with Pietro at her heel.

"where should I drop of the twins, sir?" kid inquired.

Releasing a deep sigh, I made a decision I knew I was going to regret.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

The plane landed in the back yard of the X mansion. The X-men where already waiting for us as I had Kid send a message to receive us at our estimated arrival time.

After landing, I walked of the plane first and behind me came Pietro and then Wanda. The X-men had recently picked up a new red headed girl.

The team now consisted of, Logan, Ororo, Scott Summers, Anna Maria and now Jean grey.

Once everyone was of the plane, Kid piloted the plane back to the Nest.

I had casually started making my way back into the mansion when I was blocked by rogue. She merely pointed at twins with a questioning look in my direction.

"Mutants, experiments." Was all I said and made my way to the kitchen in the mansion. I hadn't eaten in a few days now and I was going to empty the fridge into my powers sap my fat and sugar so I could feast all I wanted, and I wouldn't get fat but instead grow stronger. That's an amazing power in and off itself.

I watched the X-Men fussed over the new 2 mutants as I sat at the dining table and swallowed whatever I could get a hold of.

Soon after it was time to question me and now all the X-Men, including the new mutants, were now surrounding me. I just threw my new phone on the table and had Kid's Hologram answer the questions in my stead. After Kid told them a heavily modified version of my life and what I had went through.

I reverted to my original self after wearing a newly designed mask that was designed after a Raven instead of a Panther. I heard gasps and exclaims of shock and surprise when they saw my left arm as I was currently wearing a Half-sleeve Shirt.

I made my way to my room and just collapsed on the bed hoping that tomorrow would not be as trying as today.

The next day was much worse.

I had been contacted by Kid. There were anomalies detected in the magnetic fields by the Gods-Eye and the pattern of these anomalies suggested that these anomalies were headed towards us. I knew that magneto was on his was to the X-mansion. The guy was probably here to convince Jean to join him, but I had a bigger task of moving the twins out of the equation.

I had found the twins chatting with the other mutants trying to get along, but one could tell that the twins didn't see life through the same lens as the other junior X-Men did. There go my chances of leaving the speedster here while I get Wanda into the order of the mystic arts.

A loud bang was heard as magneto used the metal disk, he had used to bring the brotherhood here, to crash through the doors of the mansion. Everyone rushed to the door while I just continued eating the pack of biscuits in my hand. The twins were confused and probably panicking if the way the they looked at me was anything to go by. I just extended my hand towards them nonchalantly as if offering them some of my biscuit.

They decided to not miss out on the fun and ran TOWARDS the problem. Bloody idiots.

Taking a deep breath, I followed them towards, probably, the worst mutant so far. Apparently the speeches and combat was done by the time I had slow walked to the door. It seemed Magneto was now more interested in the twins.

"Those 2 are my playthings. I don't like sharing." I spoke with a grin towards Magneto, I was doing something stupid so might as go all the way and do something insane.

I was gana start a fight and test my self against the master of magnetism.

the reaction I got was raised eyebrows by everyone present.

"Toys, are we?" Wanda asked me with a clearly amused glint in her eyes. Pietro, on the other hand, had a grin on his face.

"A cat needs a ball of string to play with and unravel. You seem like a good mystery to unravel. No?" I questioned back as I activated my powers to full.

Finishing my flirting there, I focused. I had a powerful mutant to piss off.

"_**Charles can't penetrate through that stupid bowl you call a helmet, but I can break your mind seven ways to Sunday**_." I sent out mentally but mainly directed it to magneto. "_**He also takes it easy on you, as an old friend. I won't**_"

Needles of metal, ready to pierce my skin came my way but my fast reflexes allowed me to doge the barrage of needles and quickly get closer to him.

Before I could reach him though I was distracted by a semi transformed mystique. She felt Real. She felt Good. I WANT!

I could no longer control myself though. Quickly running towards her like she held paradise in her hand, I started sniffing.

Yes! I NEED MORE!

I was soon out cold, dreaming of a dry green grass and a nice warm sun up in the sky.

I was in paradise.

PURRR!GURRR!RRRR!

Wait…was I Purring?

What was going on?

It took me a while to regain my senses again and as soon I gained my senses the world around me faded.

"He's waking" said…Wanda?

"Do you think he remembers anything?" asked a giggling Jean...I think.

I sat up quickly on the bed and rubbed my eyes open.

"Ermmmm…What happened. Whatever it was I want more? Or was it no more?" I asked more to myself than anyone else. The dream quickly fading from my memory.

"Definitely, no more." Spoke Scott Summers said with a snort.

"You nearly broke mystique trying to get her to hand over the cat nip. She passed the cat nip over to the other mutants in the brotherhood. They were all broken in ten minutes and daddy dearest was flying off into the sunset with them, swearing revenge" Wanda filed in me in with a genuine smile.

That smile…why did it look so good?

Was the cat nip still in my systems? Yeah…Probably.

"Ya..then bub was on the ground, holding the cat nip as if it was his long lost treasure and purring all the while." Logan didn't bother trying to stop him self from laughing at me.

"Now, Now, he can't help his mutation so don't bully him over his lack of resistance of catnip." Charles added in good nature.

"Erm…you joke about this, but you realize that I'm half cat, right?" I asked curiously.

Before they could reply to my question I added "I'm also 12."

The look of confusion on their faces would quickly change after my next sentence.

"Cats go into heat in their mating seasons, yes?" My revelation had horror dawning on their faces as they realized just how badly my teenage years were going to go.

There was one exception though. Wanda was laughing while holding her stomach. She would calm down after a while but then look at me and then start again.

In my annoyed and slightly frustrated state I wiped my hand over my face…to find my mask not in place.

My left hand was instantly on the left-hand side of my facing covering my scared face. While I looked around for my mask in a panicked state. I also just realized that none of my powers were active and I was exposed once again. Without defense, without cover, without armor.

I instantly activated my powers to take the for of my Alter-Ego, Silver Black.

"I liked the scars" Wanda pouted.

"…" I was staring at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"What? The scars healed well and what's wrong with liking scars?" she asked accusingly. When there was no response forthcoming from the others she turned and walked out of the room.

I could feel a weird sort of burn in my face now…a blush?

I don't FUCKING BLUSH!

The hell Is WRONG with me?

"Ah, you've certainly had a day Mr. Raven. We shall let you rest, after all, you not only stepped my to Magneto, but you also defeated the Brotherhood." Charles said as he shuffled everyone out of the room.

Wait where was Pietro all this while… I doubt he would have been fine Wanda flirting with me.

That was flirting right?


	7. Upgrading

I Rested till the next day and took some time to clear my mind and re-think things.

I used the time to create several Project files and had Kid start working on them.

Project V was basically creating vision but with Kids AI and no interference. The drones at the moment weren't to my liking and he needed a realistic body to later be my 'family butler'.

Project I was TAHITI revamped and mixed with Project V. it was a way for me to come back to life should I ever die but also to create a better vessel for myself. I took a page out of Mister Sinister's book, I started creating a vessel that held as many powers as it could.

Lastly, Project Chimera. It was the one I was going to be working on personally. It was to control my animalistic sides but also creating the ultimate Serum. The spider serum, the Goblin serum, The Lizard Serum, and any other I could have Kids find.

I needed Rogues and Logan's blood to get continue my projects though. Modified blood from Rogue and Logan would allow me to speed up Project I drastically. A vessel made from Logan's blood would heal drastically and thus would be able to assimilate Rogues mutation quickly. This, in turn, would make the process of assimilating mutations and powers a lot easier.

Getting some sleep after creating these projects I made my way down to the living room the next day.

None the X-Men were present, probably doing their own thing or training. Wanda, on the other hand, was of on the dining table drinking some juice. Approaching her, I greeted her and ask the question that had been bugging me since yesterday.

"Where's Pietro?" I asked curiously, not really expecting the pin drop silence that followed after. The whole house was now seemed eerily quiet. I could see the hurt and rage fleet through her eyes for a second.

"What did he do?" I asked the her. Wanda just ignored the question and carried on dinking her juice like I hadn't just spoken to her.

After finishing her drink she took a breath and turned to me.

"He ran off with our dad." She said with a snarl.

"Daddy issues?" I asked amused but got a glare that promised pain in return.

"KEKKEEEK, Welcome to the Club my dear. I would give you a VIP pass but you haven't earned that yet." I joked. The tension and anger melted of her at finding out that she had found a kindred soul. sympathy and slight amusement replaced her glare and she spoke.

"… and what does a girl have to do to get a VIP pass?" she asked now with lips Up-turned.

"According to the rules…" Kid started speaking from my phone and that confused most of us. I just let him continue with whatever he was going to say.

"A person must donate 10,000 dollars and should have been a member of the club for the last 6 months." Now completely confused I just turned to silver with a questioning look.

"… those were the requirements to become a VIP in the club called 'Daddy issues'. Its located in downtown Detroit." Kid clarified.

I just facepalmed while Wanda was now smirking at me.

"For fucks sake Kid, shut-it. So, Pietro ran off with Erik?" I questioned sympathetically.

"You knew? Of course, you knew…let me guess. Kid ran a full history check on us and anyone related." She continued. "Why did you pick a fight with him?" Wanda finished with a question.

"The cat nip probably had an effect on my enhanced senses. I can' even differentiate between when I had control and when I lost it." I just shrugged.

"Father offered power and influence in the nation of mutants he's trying to build." She opened up to me. "I saw what kind of man he was and declined while Pietro accepted. I know that the idiot is just trying to protect me but damn it. It hurts. He's trying to make sure that magneto doesn't come after me and that I can have a normal life." She continued but I was laughing inside about how badly the canon had been derailed.

"We went to that base to gain power, in hopes that power would let us protect each other and those that we love." She laughed self mockingly.

"We gained power, but I still couldn't protect anything, and Pietro had to give himself up to that man so that he could divert the attention to himself. Allowing me to go free from that mans clutches." Tears were welling up in her eyes now. I just put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, but I didn't expect her to break down in my arms.

Wanda was crying in my arms and I had no idea of what to do. The scarlet witch was meant to be a hardy person that barely allows anything to get to her. On the other hand, considering that she hadn't been experimented on by hydra and that she had lost her last family member. She was bound to be different as memories and experiences make a person who they are.

"…" I didn't say anything but just did what my mother did for me when I was still in Wakanda living happily. I just rubbed her head comfortingly.

She soon separated herself from me and tried regaining her composure. She was probably embarrassed about what had happened.

"I want you to give me more powers." She looked me straight in the eyes. "You said that the people in the base used your research to do the experiments that gave me my powers."

"…" I didn't know how to respond to her so I just stared back at her blankly.

"I'll do anything you want. I…" she spoke more and more and grew more desperate with each word she spoke. I was still trying to process what was happening right now. Do I help her with her powers? Do I giver her more powers and serums? What do I do? Should I really be helping her?

I was lost in my reverie of questions when I felt her holding my hand in hers with a pleading look.

I…agreed to help her seeing no other option. I needed people on my team and helping Wanda would get me a loyal team-mate.

A week later, we had left the X-mansion behind. I thanked them for granting me and Wanda sanctuary when we needed it and took of from there without much explanation about my future plans and dodged the question when they asked.

I realized I could get wolverines blood from Roxxan and rogue was not quite necessary at the moment so I didn't bother staying there.

We soon arrived back at Raven's Nest and many things were already different. The valley between the mountains was a lot larger, like the inside of a TARDIS. Kid had been working on special distortion and had actually managed to apply some of it to make the nest at least the size of London. The same technology had been applied on the insides of the mountains. I now had enough space to match a small to medium sized country.

I made my way to the med labs immediately with Wanda in tow. I had to analyze her powers and see how they worked. I also needed to work on many different Serums and powers and Upgrades for myself.

After a few tests, I had soon realized that Wanda's powers much similar to mine. There was another energy signature in her kind of like my Bast and Hanuman energy signatures. The chaos magic was being granted to her by someone or something. I would need to contact 'Blondy' soon to get help for Wanda. she would know about chaos magic. Her powers were acting submissively. The energy would 'pulse' through her right after her mutant powers. It was like this energy was a lost puppy and the mutated powers of Wanda were the masters it was trying to please. The power was enhancing her existing mutated powers but also granting her more benefits.

I needed to practice my internal energy control to gain the same synergy. This would allow me to NOT lose myself to the animalistic urges but gain more from the energies.

I had to also explain how and why Wanda got her powers for her to understand that I could not just give her more. She left me soon after to get some rest. She was satisfied for now.

The explanation I had given her was mostly my theorized work of mutations. See, Hydra had pieces of information from my extremis but not the whole thing. Thus, they failed in creating the ultimate serum. when the failed formula was injected into Wanda, her body started breaking down. To prevent death and to heal the 'trauma' caused to her body her X-Gene activated and gave her powers. The activation of her X-Gene re-arranged her genetic sequence to support her and to allow the serum to continue to exist in her system without causing any harm. In theory as she grows stronger, she should be able to accommodate the powers from the serum.

I had Kid already breaking down the serum and affects it could have on her and how she could change.

I also had started looking into improving the DP serum so that it would either be to strong or to fast for my powers to use as re-chargeable battery. I had written down my theories and was about to start testing when Kid told me that a signal from space had just entered into an American satellite.

Kid went completely unresponsive after that reveal. Wanda soon ran in to my Lab looking concerned and lost. I, on the other hand, had a clue as to what had happened. Someone had tried to access the US satellite from space and thus Kid was now trying to get into their systems and trying to plant Gods-Eye.

Thankfully, only the robotic work force was reliant on Kid and everything else was self-sufficient.

Wanda was scared that something had happened and that we were about to be attacked. Once I reassured her that it wasn't the case, she calmed down. she acted Like a normal 13-year-old would. This was her new home and she thought she would lose this chance at a stable life soon, again. She was frantic and jumpy, she needed help to stabilize again and I was not that 'help'. I needed to get her to 'Blondy' and soon.

Kid was back online 3 days later, In that time I had realized just how much I relied on Kid. The projects were run by him, the test simulations were done by him and all calculations were done by him too. I had spent those three days trying to meditate and try to learn how to control my powers. I knew how to use them perfectly, but I didn't know how to control them.

I gained minor success; an ancient breathing technique altered my own bio-electrical impulses to match the other energies. I had managed to create a synergy between the three energies but the energies from Bast always went unstable and ruined the 'flow'.

As soon as Kid came online, I asked him to run scans on my energies related to Bast by transforming into my Cat-Man form. He also filled me in on what had happened in the last three days while he ran the scans.

He had apparently connected to a ship called the Milano. The people on the ship were trying to learn of recent events on earth. Kid had to learn the new alien programming code by trial and error without being caught and then re-configure the Gods-Eye to be useful in the Milano.

Kid was also now slowly trying to evolve his code into a terran-galactic hybrid code. Allowing him to be unreadable or highly encrypted to terran and galactic machines. Evolving his code would also mean that he could be more efficient with his current hardware. After the Milano connects to another system then Kid would have his way into the Galactic net. That would be soon to as the Gaurdians of the Galaxy would have to dock soon and thus need to contact others to ask for permission to land.

It was now a matter of time.

"Sir, the energy signatures are incomplete, but they relate to the readings given off by someone after they have consumed the Heart shaped herb." Kid broke the readings and the problems with them to me.

When no response was given from me he continued. "Should I have a drone gather a Heart-shaped herb for you?"

"I will return to Wakanda. I have to deal with my family issues eventually anyway." I finished disappointed but also hopeful. I honestly missed the old times and I can't stay mad all the time so I might as well deal with this now.

After giving Kid a few tasks and directions to work In I had Kid transport me and wanda out to the east of the US. I knew the exact location of only one sanctuary and that was the one in NYC.

The new and improved jet plane got us there in 30 minutes flat and dropped us down in an alley way next to Bleeker Street. The stealth and illusion functions took care of the details.

We were soon in-front of the sanctuary door. I knew that if I tried knocking then someone would open the door before I could knock and so I gave the privilege to Wanda instead.

Wanda tried knocking and the skit plays itself out.

We are soon lead to a room where there are three doors. One had Hong Kong above it, one had London and the last one was Kamar-Taj.

The user of the mystic arts pointed to the portal of Kamar-Taj and before he could say anything I was already through it.

Wanda followed me soon and we were escorted by what seemed like 5 masters. They were all hooded so I couldn't see any of their faces, but their figures and statures gave them away. I recognized Mordo and Kaecillias, the others were unknown to me.

We entered a large room where the ancient on was on the side and the old monk dude was sat on a high platform doing calligraphy. Smirking, I knew what she was up to and she knew I knew.

"you are here to seek the audience of the ancient one, yes?" she asked Wanda instead of me. She was definitely aware of me and probably knew me better than I knew myself. She also knew that I would spoil her fun.

Wanda turned to me but seeing me just shrug she turned back and answered. "Yes, WE are." She made a point of pointing at me and speaking inclusively. She wanted me to take charge here, after all I brought her here and now wasn't being helpful.

"Hey, I'm not the one that needs help. It's you, so you talk to them." I defended myself and I really wanted this to play out.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda turned to the bald woman and said. "If he isn't too busy to listen to our request."

I was grinning now, I knew what was about to happen.

"Well, I would certainly listen to your request. It's the least I could do." Spoke the bald woman to Wanda.

Wanda, on the other hand, looked to the old man then to the woman.

"Ah…I don't mean to be rude but wouldn't the 'ancient one' make the decisions regarding requests." Wanda said cautiously towards the real ancient one.

I had to disguise my laugh as a wheezing cough.

Before this continue further though, it seemed a master had reached the peak of their patience and spoke out.

"Master, why do you entertain this child that draws power from demons. We should deal with this now before this gets out of hand." Spoke good old Mordo.

Wanda was confused and then shocked at the hostility this man was showing towards her.

I was instantly next to her with a hand on her shoulder, placed reassuringly.

"…" I didn't speak but just stared at Mordo like one would look at a fascinating animal at a zoo.

This, undoubtedly, angered him further.

"And what are you meant to be child? Should you even be here? This is a place for the mystic and not an orphanage." He spoke towards me with disdain but glanced at one of the hooded figures.

I walked up to the hooded figure he glanced at and extended my hand grinning like a lunatic.

"Its been a while, 'Blondy' KEKEEKEKEKKEKKE!" I couldn't help it. This figure had to be the orphaned child that had been taken in. That was most likely why Mordo glanced at this hooded master when he spoke of children and orphanage.

"…" the figure just stayed quiet and then slowly removed their hood. It was a girl at the end of her teen years. She had red hair and light blue eyes.

"huh! You're not blond" I pointed out the obvious in a dumb founded way.

"…I'm also called Catharine." She introduced herself to me as she shook my hand.

Most of the masters were now confused and staring at me and her. Ignoring them I motioned for Wanda and said.

"Come and introduce yourself Wanda. this was the friend I was talking about." I informed Wanda.

"…and how exactly did Catharine become your friend" asked Kaecillias with narrowed eyes.

"and how EXCATLY do you still have your nose when it keeps getting into other people's business." I retorted.

"Peace everyone." The ancient one interrupted. "I'll take it from here Master's. I do believe that I would be able to defend myself against them, should the need arise."

Soon all the masters were out of the room including the old man that was sitting in the back. Wanda was still confused by what was happening. Things kept going from one thing to another. She was lost and looking at me as she thought that the ancient one was about to leave and that some bald woman was now taking charge of this.

"Relax, this Shining Baldy is the Ancient One." I told Wanda as I gestured to the said bald woman.

Wanda was horrified that I had said that while the ancient one was literally next to us and within hearing distance. The smiling face of the bald woman allowed Wanda to relax a little knowing that what I had said wasn't taken to heart.

I was about to speak when Wanda shoved her elbow into my stomach. It didn't hurt but I had to act like it did or else next time she might use her chaos energy to enhance her hits. I soon bent over holding my stomach wheezing and sent her a questioning look.

"you knew she was the Ancient One from the start and you just stayed quiet." She was glaring at me with red glowing eyes.

That look promised more pain. I had to defend myself so I deflected.

"She knew I knew." I accused the Ancient One, who looked more amused by my attempts at deflecting.

"I don't see how that makes it ok for you." She sent a little red energy blast that hit my stomach. This time I really bent over my hurt stomach.

"…and you're a terrible actor." She said as she walked of from me to the table with a tea set.

"This is why you get a docile girlfriend…" I grumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Wanda instantly turned around and leveled me a glare.

"nah…nothing." I gulped.

She just walked off and on a chair to the table with the tea set.

That was good either way. Either she heard what I had said and hadn't taken the girlfriend part offensively, or she really didn't hear me and thus didn't hear my almost confession.

The Ancient One was smiling at our antics while Catharine was grinning at me with a 'I-know-your-secret-and-will-blackmail-you' look.

I just tidied myself up and made my way to the table for some tea too.

I was curious about this really hyped up tea.

Turns out the reputation of the tea was well earned.

We soon had our teacups and were throwing quips back and forth, it was mainly me and Catharine bantering while the Ancient One would quip at her and Wanda would quip at me.

Eventually we got to the point of our visit. Getting Wanda admission into the mystic arts.

The ancient one immediately gave both me and Wanda admission into the order as apprentices.

"What are your intentions towards the time stone?" asked the Ancient One seriously.

I could feel Catherine Tense up at this topic. Cath had already chosen her side, I could tell. She would defend the stone no matter what.

I let out a sigh, "you really have a way with the people don't you." I asked rhetorically.

"I don't plan to take or use the stone." I answered her question with a straight face.

"I've already picked a fight with a Half-Space God to gain one stone. Another one is in the hands of 'Pinky' and the last one I plan on taking as soon as chance presents itself." I said grinning like a loon again.

Cath was shocked at what I had said while the Ancient One just looked at me amused. Wanda, on the other hand, knew me better by now to know when I was joking. That was precisely why an overcharged and angry girl was staring at me while the red glowing energy zapped of her skin like electricity.

"You picked a fight with who? Over a what?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice while I could see the energies get more and more frantic with each word spoken.

"Would it help if I said he is only half god while I'm a full god?" I asked meekly.

"It won't…. wait what did you say?" she started at me then powered down instantly now looking at me confused and somewhat hurt.

"I'm not turning into another magneto, relax" I said to Wanda comfortingly and clearly amused that she would think that I saw myself as some god.

The ancient one didn't look all that shocked but Cath looked very shocked. I had just told her that I and someone from the hero faction had gained enough power to match gods.

It wasn't true but will be true within another 3 years. The estimated time for the convergence was fast approaching.

"I gained my powers similar to how Wanda gained her magic. Through supernatural powers grow each day but remain incomplete and thus I came here. Wanda needs to control her powers. She would be classed as an Elder-God while I would be classed as a Twin-God." I informed the group.

"Then it seems that your training at kamar-taj needs to started as soon as possible." Spoke the ancient one. "Not many can claim that an elder-god and a twin-god were raised and taught with them." She finished with a smile.

"I'm not staying here, I got other things to do. I will have Kid send a drone and have the texts uploaded into his systems. I need to return to the nest and work on my projects" I said to the ancient one

"On the contrary, I believe a sling ring would make your problems less of an issue. I could also teach you a more personalized version of the mediation method your using. on the premise that you help the Masters of the mystic arts when we ask for aid." The Ancient One countered.

"Kid, get yourself in here through the Temple wifi" I spoke to no one in particular. Tis only confused Cath while the others just left it alone.

"Done Deal" I said to the ancient one.


End file.
